Lyrical Summaries
by Boneslvr38
Summary: Songs that make me think of Booth and Brennan. Which then I write a story to correspond with the song. Has all seasons included, will include Season 8 when 8 starts so then there may be spoilers. And if you haven't seen other seasons then there are Spoilers.
1. Let the music play

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks…**

Let the Music Play

by Shannon

We started dancing

And love put us into a groove

As soon as we started to move

The music played

While our bodies

Displayed through the dance

Then love picked us out for romance

I thought it was clear

The plan was we would share

This feeling just between ourselves

But when the music changed

The plan was rearranged

He went to dance with someone else

We started dancing

And love put us into a groove

But now he's with somebody new

What does love want me to do

Love said

Let the music play

He won't get away

Just keep the groove

And then he'll come back to you again

(let it play)

Let the music play

He won't get away

This groove he can't ignore

He won't love you anymore

No, no

He tried pretending

A dance is just a dance

But I see

He's dancing his way back to me

Guess he's discovered

We are truly lovers

Magic from the very start

'cause love just kept me groovin'

And he felt me movin'

Even though we danced apart

So we started dancing

And love put us into the groove

As soon as we started to move

As soon as we started to move

Love said

Let the music play

He won't get away

Just keep the groove

And then he'll come back to you again

(let it play)

Let the music play

He won't get away

This groove he can't ignore

He won't leave you anymore

No, no

He tried pretending

A dance is just a dance

But I see

He's dancing his way back to me

He's dancing his way back to me

Love said

(let the music play)

Let the music play

(he won't get away)

Just keep the groove

And then he'll come back to you again

(let it play)

Let the music play

He won't get away

Booth and Bones' relationship what can you say about it. I guess Sweets' said it best in Season 4 episode 2 "The Man in the Outhouse" when he asked them (actually to Dr. Brennan) _"Does it seem that your partnership provides a surrogate relationship that makes it more difficult to form other bonds?" _and Dr. Brennan responds, _"A surrogate relationship wouldn't necessarily be such a bad thing."…. _

Bones and Booth always seem to have a romance with another person but sooner or later it ends. Bones and the deep sea welder, Bones and the botanist, Bones and Sully, then all ended and who was there for her Booth. Just the same, Booth and Rebecca, Booth and Tessa, Booth and Cam they all ended as well. Bones was there for Booth. They are best friends, partners and have a strong emotional connection. They have the bond that no other person that they try to have a relationship with will ever share and that's why Bones and Booth are always going to be the only ones that each other can be with and have a lasting relationship.

Even though now Hannah is in the picture, like the lyrics above and like the past she will not be a lasting relationship. I call Hannah (the necessary evil) because it will only make Bones' and Booth's relationship stronger.

Like in the lyrics, "But the music changed, the plan was rearranged, he went to dance with someone else", Bones and Booth have "danced" with someone else, but what happens in the end they always end up "dancing" their way back to each other.

**Ok so what do you think of this new little project. Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. **


	2. Don't tell me you love me

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, here is a 2nd installment of the song summary of the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks…**

* * *

Don't Tell Me You Love Me

by Night Ranger

It ain't the way you

It ain't the way that you move me

Oh no

It ain't the way you shake

It ain't the way that you shake me

Oh no

I've lived twenty-five years I'm a

Kid on the run.

I've got a pistol for action

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me, I don't wanna know

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me, I don't wanna know

I love the way you use

I love the way you use me

Oh yeah

I love the way you shoot

I love the way you shoot to kill me

Oh yeah

It's taken miles and lines to learn the

Right from wrong

I keep you hanging on

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me, I don't wanna know

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me, I don't wanna know

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

(you love me, you love me)

Don't tell me you love me

(you love me, you love me)

Don't tell me you love me

(you love me, you love me)

Love me love me love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me, I don't wanna know

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me you love me

Don't tell me, I don't wanna know

I know that a lot of people were mad at Temperance for saying no to Booth in the 100th episode. But the reason I feel that she actually said no wasn't because that she doesn't love Booth. It was because she didn't want to lose him. So this is why she didn't want to hear that he loved her and wanted them to be "couple". In all her relationships other than Booth people that said that they "loved" her have betrayed her and left her. Booth on the other hand, has never left her. He has always been there for her, no matter what. For 6 years Booth has always been by her side. Her taking a chance on their relationship changing it into a romantic love, aka boyfriend/girlfriend kind scared her. She knew her track record with men that "loved" her and she wasn't willing to lose everything. He is her best friend, her partner and she just wasn't willing to lose everything. He had never betrayed her, never left her side and in her mind when someone tells her they "love" her it means that in the end they are going to leave her. I can understand that. Booth means everything to her, that's why she spared her own happiness for what she thought, was best for him. Only that we all know that Booth's happiness is being with Bones. Bones has Booth's heart. Booth will never love anyone like he loves Bones.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think of this new little project. Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. **


	3. Jolene

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks…**

Jolene

by Dolly Parton

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of auburn hair

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your voice is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

He talks about you in his sleep

There's nothing I can do to keep

From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

And I can easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him just because you can

You could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

He's the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

Jolene, Jolene

Bones has and will ruin any relationship Booth tries to have with any other woman. It isn't because she tries to or anything like that. It is just because she has Booth's heart fully. There is no way that Booth can love anyone as much as he loves Bones. He might think he loves someone like Bones but like he said she IS the standard. And no one will ever come close to that standard. They share too much and have this bond that no other can have. So I pick this song because Bones is Jolene. Not that she tries to steals Booth away from any other woman. It is because Bones is the only woman in his thoughts and dreams, 24/7. I would imagine a scene of Hannah and Booth just sleeping that this would happen,_ "He talks about you in his sleep,_ _there's nothing I can do to keep, from crying when he calls your name, Jolene."_ I know we have to have Hannah to get the ultimate goal, but I don't have to like her. And Hannah like all the others, _"And I cannot compete with you, Jolene." _They will never be able to compete with Bones in the end.

**Ok so what do you think of this new little project. Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. **


	4. I would have loved you anyway

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks…**

**

* * *

**

I Would Have Loved You Anyway

by Trisha Yearwood

If I'd've known the way that this would end

If I'd've read the last page first

If I'd've had the strength to walk away

If I'd've know how this would hurt

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

It's bittersweet to look back now

At memories withered on the vine

Just to hold you close to me

For a moment in time

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

And even if I'd seen it coming

You'd still've seen me running

Straight into your arms

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I would've loved you anyway

* * *

I picked this song, to write about the 100th episode. Even though I feel Booth did it all wrong how he asked Bones to give them a chance. He should have waited for a moment that her defenses weren't up. After Sweets told Booth he should have being a gambler work for him and take the gamble, Bones had her defenses up. She had processed what Sweets had told them and we all know what the answer would be. Booth should have folded that hand and waiting for a better hand, a better time. I think Booth is punishing himself more than he is punishing Bones by being with Hannah. Hannah is the "easy" girlfriend. She is a lot like Bones, but without all the work. Even though, Booth loves Hannah is some way or at least that is what he keeps telling himself and everyone else. It still hurt him so much that Bones did say no, but he still loves her anyway. For her, he kept their partnership after he was heartbroken and he would still die and kill for her. He would and still does LOVES Bones and probably wouldn't do anything different that what he had, except how he went about telling her he wanted to give them a chance and how he loved her it that atta girl kind of way. He only added that atta girl because he was second guessing himself because he thought his head was still scrambled, since he didn't hate that clown that come up to them before he told Bones he loved her. Booth is his own worse enemy sometimes. But up to the 100th episode I don't think Booth would have changed anything with Bones. He would have feel in love with Bones anyhow. And she with him.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think of this new little project. Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. I have a poll on my profile about this please vote so I know if I should keep doing these. Don't worry more chapters of "What will happen? and Welcome back?(well Welcome back will be back in November when Season 6 resumes) are on there way. **


	5. Seven Year Ache

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks….**

* * *

Seven Year Ache

by Rosanne Cash

You act like you were just born tonight

Face down in a memory but feelin' alright

So who does your past belong to today

Baby you don't say nothin' when you're feeling this way

The girls in the bars thinkin' who is this guy

But they don't think nothin' when they're telling you lies

You look so careless when they're shooting that bull

Don't you know heartaches are heroes when their pockets are full

Tell me you're tryin' to cure a seven year ache

See what else your old heart can take

Boys say when is he gonna give us some room

The girls say God I hope he comes back soon

Everybody's talkin' but you don't hear a thing

You're still uptown on your downhill swing

The boulevard's empty why don't you come around

Baby what is so great about sleeping downtown

There's plenty of dives to be someone you're not

Just say you're lookin' for somethin' you might have forgot

Don't bother callin' to say you're leavin' alone

'Cause there's a fool on every corner when you're trying to get home

Just tell me you're tryin' to cure a seven year ache

See what else your old heart can take

Boys say when is he gonna give us some room

The girls say God I hope he comes back soon

Just tell me you're tryin' to cure a seven year ache

See what else your old heart can take

Boys say when is he gonna give us some room

The girls say God I hope he comes back soon

It has been seven years ago that Seeley Booth first laid eyes on Dr. Temperance Brennan lecturing to the students about de-fleshing techniques. From that first meeting he would never be the same again. He believed in fate, she doesn't. He felt it was going to go somewhere even with the tequila vapors. And that kiss they shared, THAT KISS sealed the deal. It was and did go somewhere. Even with their differences and opinions as different as night and day. That was it. Now present time, the woman he thought about constantly, he had to make things right. He fell into the clutches of the seven year ache. He thought that he could move on with another but he was so wrong. He lied to himself, he lied to her. It hurt when she said no, but did he really expect anything other than a NO. But he needs to do what he needs to do to get her back. She is his past, present and future. No other woman can be her, he doesn't want any other woman. Just because he fell into the clutches of the seven year ache doesn't mean that everything is for not and that he has lost her for ever. They can both fix it and they will.

* * *

With this song, I picture Seeley sitting in a bar kicking back shot after shot and just thinking about Temperance. And all the women at the bar are checking him out 'cause he is one hot guy. And all the guys want the competition to leave. Even though the other guys shouldn't worry about their women because there is one woman who has Seeley's heart and she is definitely not in the bar with him.

** Writer's note: OK. So I might have stretched the time line a little bit. But since we are in season 6 and the 100th episode happened a "year" before the Pilot. I conclude that Seeley and Temperance have known each other for about 7 years. I know after the "1st case" they didn't work with each other for about a year, but I still consider that they have known each other for 7 years.**

**What do you think of this new little project. Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. And if you like this little thing I am doing please take part in my poll so I know that I should continuing writing these things. **


	6. Like the way I do

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. And if you have any songs suggestions go ahead and send them. Thanks…**

Like the Way I Do  
By Melissa Etheridge

Is it so hard to satisfy your senses

You found out to love me you have to climb some fences

Scratching and crawling along the floor to touch you

And just when it feels right you say you found someone to hold you

Does she like I do?

Tell me does she love you like the way I love you?

Does she stimulate you, attract and captivate you?

Tell me does she miss you, existing just to kiss you like the way I do?

Tell me does she want you, infatuate and haunt you

Does she know just how to shock you, electrify and rock you

Does she inject you, seduce you and affect you like the way I do?

Can I survive all the implications

Even if I tried could you be less than an addiction

Don't you think I know there's so many others

Who would beg, steal and lie, fight, kill and die

Just to hold you hold you like I do

Baby tell me does she love you like the way I love you?

Does she stimulate you, attract and captivate you?

Tell me does she miss you, existing just to kiss you like the way I do?

Tell me does she want you, infatuate and haunt you

Does she know just how to shock you, electrify and rock you

Does she inject you, seduce you and affect you like the way I do?

Nobody loves you like the way I do

Nobody wants you like the way I do

Nobody needs you like way I do

Nobody aches nobody aches just to hold you like the way I do

Tell me does she love you like the way I love you?

Does she stimulate you, attract and captivate you?

Tell me does she miss you, existing just to kiss you like the way I do?

Tell me does she want you, infatuate and haunt you

Does she know just how to shock you, electrify and rock you

Does she inject you, seduce you and affect you like the way I do?

Booth is Bones' standard and Bones is Booth's standard. When they come back to D.C., Brennan realized what her true feelings are for Booth. But Booth comes back with a blonde journalist. Bones regrets saying no to him, but doesn't regret going to the Maluku Islands because it made her come to terms with her feelings for him. He said he had to move on, and that's all Bones wants for Booth is to be happy, but Bones has questions that keep going around in her head about Hannah though. Does Hannah do all these things for Booth like Bones does? It is irrational to think that Hannah could ever live up to the standard. Like Avalon said in Episode 1 Season 5, you have to settle for the 2nd best situation. So for now, Booth is just settling for the 2nd best situation. If Booth were asked these questions about Hannah, I doubt if any of the answers would be Yes. There is no way that anyone could love Booth the way that Bones loves him and vice versa.

**Editor's Note: Sorry if I seem to went on a tangent. The Maggots in the Meathead was on again on Monday on TNT. And that episode at the end was very heart crushing. So I apologize for the tangent. Or maybe actually this is the tangent. I hope you enjoy it none the less, feedback appreciated either way. Thanks for visiting this lyrical summary. **


	7. You're the only woman

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. And if you any song suggestions go ahead and send them to me. Thanks…**

You're the Only Woman  
By Ambrosia

Oh baby

Say, now you

You talk about the things I do

But, Baby, I yeah

I'll try'n explain the reasons why

I've been thinkin' 'bout the things

That we said late last night,

When every word I said

Just didn't come out right,

And you were so afraid

That I'd found someone new

But darlin' well, there's no need

For what we're goin' through

Because you and I've been in love too long

To worry 'bout tomorrow

Here's a place where we both belong

I know you're the only woman that I'm dreamin' of

You're the only woman that I really love

Baby, see what a foolish heart has done for me

Darlin', why would you break my heart and make me cry?

Well now, you can't go back and change the way things are,

And all this foolish talk won't take us very far

And so I hope you're listenin' 'cause I'm tellin' you

About the way I feel and what I'm goin' through

Because you and I've been in love too long

To worry 'bout tomorrow

Here's a place where we both belong

I know you're the only woman that I'm dreamin' of

You're the only woman that I really love

Oh don't speak Shhhhh

When the pain of love surrounds you

And the world may be unkind

I'll put my lovin' arms around you

Take you far from this place and time

Because you and I've been in love too long

To worry 'bout tomorrow

Here's a place where we both belong

I know you're the only woman that I'm dreamin' of

You're the only woman that I really love

You're the only woman You're the only woman

I know you're the only woman You're the only woman

Well now you're the only woman…You're the only woman

These lyrics, what can I say. I think that Booth hears these words, every minute of every day. Bones is the only woman that he is dreaming of and the only woman that he really loves. Even with Booth's proclaiming his love for Hannah (necessary evil-yes I don't want her around anymore either. I just want Bones to profess her love for Booth.-Sorry for the side note). Booth _does not _love Hannah like he loves Bones. Never will. The place that Booth and Bones need to be is in each others' arms. Even though she broke his heart and made him cry, and his foolish heart made him fall for another woman temporarily that wore her heart on her sleeve and wasn't quite as much work. Things happened, Booth and Bones both made mistakes, but in the end who is it that Booth is dreaming of and really loves.

**Ok so what do you think of this new little project. Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. **


	8. That Was Yesterday

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. And if you have any songs suggestions go ahead and send them. Thanks…**

That Was Yesterday

By Foreigner

I, thought I knew you well

But all this time I could never tell

I, let you get away

Haunts me every night and every day

You, were the only one

The only friend that I counted on

How, could I watch you walk away

I'd give anything to have you here today

But now, I stand alone with my proud

And dream, that you're still by my side

But that was yesterday

I had the world in my hands

But it's not the end of my world

Just a slight change of plans

That was yesterday

But today life goes on

No more hiding in yesterday

'Cause yesterday's gone

Love, my love I gave it all

Thought I saw the light when I heard you call

Life, that we both could share

Has deserted me, left me in despair

But now, I stand alone with my pride

Fighting back tears, I never let myself cry

But that was yesterday

I had the world in my hands

But it's not the end of my world

Just a slight change of plans

That was yesterday

But today life goes on

No more hiding in yesterday

'Cause yesterday's gone

Good bye yesterday

Now it's over and done

Still I hope somewhere deep in your heart

Yesterday will live on.

Another sleepless night, Booth had had them ever since he had got back from Afghanistan and they haven't gotten any better. Even now with the beautiful blonde laying next to him, he still has nights of restlessness. Home back in D.C. things are different. While in Afghanistan, he never heard from Bones once which was a welcome relief sort of. But now all was different, even though he had a long distance relationship at first when he first returned to the States and told Bones it was as serious as a heart attack. Was it really? Hannah now was in the States with the man that she loved. Booth made it a point when Hannah did surprise him in the States that he told everyone every chance he got that he was in love with Hannah and that he had moved on. Was that really true? Does he even believe it himself? Is that why he has to proclaim it every chance he gets? These are the questions that keep him up at night. Booth questions his heart, because even though he speaks the words that he loves Hannah, his heart aches for only one and it isn't the blonde laying in bed next to him. Every night when he closes his eyes it isn't the blonde laying next to him he sees in his dreams. It is the one with the auburn locks, his partner and soul mate. And now that Booth sees that the trip she took was more than she had expected. She might not have found ancient human remains. She found something much more important. She found that she could love and she did want to, but now she couldn't because she just wanted HIM to be happy and sacrifice her own happiness and development. Booth keeps beating himself up every night because now things are more complicated then when Bones just said no. He wonders if this is what Avalon meant by the 2nd best situation, how can this be the 2nd best situation? And eventually it all works out in the end? How the hell can that be? Being the kind of man, he is, the whole thing just makes him feel worse. But he puts on a good game face and life must go on. Something has to give, and for another night he tries to get some kind of sleep.

**Editor's Note: I didn't want to use songs that I used in my story "What Will Happen", but this song kept screaming at me. I don't know why though. I just like the lyrics and I think of Booth all the time when I hear the song. I hope you enjoy it none the less, feedback appreciated either way. Thanks for visiting this lyrical summary. **


	9. Ain't Nothing 'Bout You

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks…**

Ain't Nothing 'Bout You

By Brooks and Dunn

Once I thought that love was something I could never do

Never knew that I could feel this much

But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you

It's perfect passion and I can't get enough

The way you look, the way you laugh

The way you love with all you have

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry

The way you move when you walk by

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me

In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows

That never knocked me off my feet

All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go

And baby it's no mystery why I surrender girl you got everything

The way you look, the way you laugh

The way you love with all you have

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry

The way you move when you walk by

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me

I love your attitude, your rose tattoo your every thought

Your smile, your lips and girl the list goes on and on and on

The way you look, the way you laugh

The way you love with all you have

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me

The way you kiss, the way you cry

The way you move when you walk by

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me

The way you look, the way you laugh

The way you love with all you have

Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive

The way you talk, the way you tease

Right now, I think you see

There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me.

The moment their eyes met neither one of their lives would ever be the same again. The day that Seeley Booth laid eyes on Dr. Temperance Brennan his world would never be the same again. She was beautiful, smart and intriguing. There was something about her that did something for him. With their first meeting he thought it was fate. Of course at first it was just total attraction. Then after that first kiss in the rain he knew that she was the one and that their meeting would be long lasting or as he termed it that this was going to go somewhere. Even though that first meeting didn't end well, Booth could never get this woman out of his mind, thought about her every day and every night.

The day that Dr. Temperance Brennan laid eyes on Special Agent Seeley Booth her world would never be the same either. She did not believe in any relationship being long lasting. Just lasting for the moment and Agent Booth was extremely attractive. The chemical reaction of endorphins when she saw him she could definitely have sexual intercourse with him. The kiss in the rain was more than a chemical reaction. The tequila though slightly clouded her judgment, but she was clear enough even though she didn't believe in fate either that somewhere deep inside she knew that this chance meeting was bigger than both of them. Even though their first meeting didn't end well, Brennan couldn't stop thinking about this cocky FBI agent.

Partners the closer than two people could ever be. It was more than just because their lives depend on the trust of each other fully. They were the best of friends, told each other their deepest secrets that nobody else knew. Who would have known that, that chance meeting would have turned into this? This thing, soul mates, love, always having each others' backs, practically two people being one. And when they weren't with each other they couldn't stop thinking about the other, lunches, late night dinners, drinks, calls, or just popping in at the others' places. They couldn't stand being away from each other. Even though, they couldn't it to each other that they were in love with other, and have a stronger connection with each other then they have ever had with any other person. THEY WERE SOUL MATES and they were meant to be together symbolically.

**Writer's Note: I wasn't going to use the songs that I referenced in my story, "What will happen" but some of the songs I really like so I am going to use them. I picked this song because all the other songs I did so far were kind of on the sad side and I wanted to go a little happier. **

**Happy Reading! I would appreciate feedback. Thanks**


	10. Here Without You

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I heard this song and just thought about the lyrics which made me think about the Booth and Bones love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. And if you have any songs suggestions go ahead and send them. Thanks…**

Here Without You

By 3 Doors Down

A hundred days have made me older,

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

And all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby,

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby,

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling,

As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby,

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby,

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me

Everything I know

And anywhere I go

It gets hard but it won't take away (yeah yeah yeah) my love

And when the last one falls,

When it's all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby,

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby,

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me

(oh yeah)

(I'm all alone)

Miles away from each other, she in the Maluku Islands and he in Afghanistan, this has been the furthest and longest they have been away from each other since they started working together. They miss each other tremendously. Now that Bones hasn't seen, heard, smelt his scent, in what feels like years, she can't stop thinking about Booth. The hurt look on his face, the single tear that he shed when she told him no, she couldn't get that night out of her mind. The days she was busy so the thoughts didn't eat her up, but it was at night in her dreams where her mind worked over time. All her dreams were pretty much the same, it was always him and her together, sometimes intimate and sometimes just together spending time together. She was reevaluating her decision. He was her everything, he had never left her even when she ran. So now all she had was him in her dreams.

Booth missed his partner, but still had the pain of that night. He wished he did things different, said it right and not just agreed with her for her reasons for saying no. And then telling her that he had to move on since he was hurt and he really didn't know how to deal. So the pain was two fold. He was still upset with her, but he was madder at himself. Training soldiers in the day, kept his mind off of his thoughts of his partner. But at night, when he tried to sleep, all he saw was her face, heard her voice and smelled her scent. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Even if he believed himself when he said he had to move on, how could he when Bones was all he ever thought of. Just now, being in Afghanistan so far away from her is making it worse. But just like before, she could only be his in his dreams. He loved her and he believes she loves him, but for now they could only be one in his dreams.

**Feedback please. If you like it then I will keep doing these, if not I will scrap the idea. Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. **


	11. Animal

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note #1: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I hear the song and think about the lyrics and then I think about Booth and Bones and their love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks….**

Animal  
By Neon Trees

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, Oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say good bye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh, Oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say good bye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

Oh, Oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say good bye to my heart tonight

Oh, Oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say good bye to my heart tonight

* * *

The minute he met Dr. Temperance Brennan, he know he would never be the same. His heart was gone. This was it, she was it. He believed in fate. And she was his fate. This woman would be in his thoughts. That's how his days began, that's how his nights ended. The minute he saw her, he could have kissed his heart good bye, but then that kiss in the rain that was it, he kissed his heart good bye. And any other woman could say good bye to it as well. He might have "loved' the others but Bones was his destiny. Day to day, week to week, month to month, year to year, the feelings just grow more and more. She is the woman that he would do anything for. The feelings are too strong, and they cause him many a sleepless night. She doesn't rely on feelings, she relies on facts. The fact is that even though she denies it, they are more than friends and neither one of them will not get out alive (metaphorically speaking).

**Writer's Note #2: I picked this song because on TNT they used it for one of the commercials for BONES. And then it started being played on the radio and I listened to the lyrics. Oh my, what a good choice for Booth and Bones. I think this fits them. I hope you enjoy the summary. Even though it is a little short, but I think that the Lyrical Summaries shouldn't be very long, unless I get on a real roll. Haha. Well I hope everyone enjoys, and thanks for reading and the wonderful feedback. Keep them coming.**


	12. Torn Between Two Lovers

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note #1: This is I don't know if you would call it a story, a thought or what. I had this idea, I hear the song and think about the lyrics and then I think about Booth and Bones and their love story. I wrote the song lyrics first and at the end I wrote what I thought about Bones and Booth. Feedback is welcomed. If you guys like it I will do it with other songs, or if you guys don't like the idea I will scrap it after this one. Thanks….**

Torn Between Two Lovers

Sung by Mary MacGregor

There are times when a woman has to say what's on her mind  
Even though she knows how much it's gonna hurt  
Before I say another word let me tell you, I love you  
Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can

There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved  
But that doesn't mean I love you less  
And he knows he can't possess me and he knows he never will  
There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules

You mustn't think you've failed me  
Just because there's someone else  
You were the first real love I ever had  
And all the things I ever said  
I swear they still are true  
For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules

I couldn't really blame you if you turned and walked away  
But with everything I feel inside, I'm asking you to stay

Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules  
Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules

Torn between two lovers

Feelin' like a fool  
Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules

* * *

Booth like Angela loves whoever is their partner at the time. They are heart people and they follow their hearts. When he was with Rebecca he loved her, Tessa, Cam, even short termed Katherine and now Hannah. But there are all levels of LOVE. Even though, Booth heart belongs to Temperance fully. He "fell in love" with Hannah when he was over in Afghanistan. Hannah is a rebound love in all of the sense of the word. Booth was wounded by Bones when she said no, even though he might have not done that whole night correctly. For him, Hannah was the band aid to his wounded ego and pride. Bones handle things by pushing them deep inside so they don't resurface. She throws herself into her work, hoping that things will go away. Booth when hurt, tries to move forward. And this time is no different, he just wants to validate that he is someone who can be loved. He is always looking for approval. He is always worried that he isn't worthy enough for anything even though on the outside he is a good pretender. Just like the woman that he loves full heartily, heart, body, mind and soul. Booth and Brennan aren't much different in that aspect.

But here we are now, Booth and Brennan back together with the third wheel of Hannah. There are different levels of love. Booth does love Hannah, but he is in love with Bones on a whole different level.

Bones sees things in white and black, there isn't anything in between. So when Booth says that he loves Hannah, Bones belief that love and emotional ties are ephemeral and unreliable to her that just proves her point. Booth though has never stopped loving Bones never has never will. It is just that Booth found comfort in this other person and there are all different levels of love and you can love more than one person at a time. But rebound love never lasts and Hannah is a rebound. Right now, Hannah is just there to fill an empty void that Booth is feeling.

Bones will always be in his life and she even though it doesn't seem like it. Booth always will be her white knight, protector, friend, and partner. And when finally Bones accepts her feelings for him, he will be there waiting with open arms.

**Writer's Note#2: I know that the song is written in a woman's prospective of loving two men, but Booth is in love with two women, different degrees of love mind you, but still in love with two women nonetheless. And when Booth says he loves Hannah, I believe he does in some way, but it will never be the way he loves Bones. Bones sees it another way though, that he stopped loving her (that is what the evidence to her looks like), but Bones loves him and she tries to show it everyday, either telling Hannah what kind of house warming gift to get Booth or just trying to keep Hannah out of danger "so she doesn't die" so Booth will remain happy. Trying to be Hannah's friend, whatever it takes to make Booth happy. Even putting her own happiness aside for his. Sorry I went on a ramble. **

**Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

**:0)**


	13. My Favorite Mistake

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's note #1: I am not a fan of Hannah, and I wasn't planning on writing anything really with a Hannah PoV. I feel Hannah is a necessary evil to have Bones come to the realization about her feelings about Booth. And to actually make her act on them, what her friends couldn't do for her in 5 years. I heard this song twice today at work and I couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. The 4 lines that hit me the most was: Your friends act sorry for me, they watch you pretend to adore me…Now here comes your secret lover, she'll be unlike any other. **

**A side note: I can't wait until Hannah is gone though, I hate that every episode she is in that her and Booth are having sex. Ughhhh!**

* * *

My Favorite Mistake  
By Sheryl Crow

Ooooooooo  
Ooooooooo

I woke up and called this morning,  
The tone of your voice was a warning  
That you don't care for me anymore.

I made up the bed we sleep in.  
I looked at the clock when you creep in.  
It's 6 am and I'm alone.

Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
To the bad day I was just beginning.  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake.

Your friends act sorry for me  
They watch you pretend to adore me.  
But I am no fool to this game.

Now here comes your secret lover,  
She'll be unlike any other,  
Until your guilt goes up in flames.

Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
To the bad day I'd gotten used to spending  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake.

Well maybe nothing lasts forever,  
Even when you stay together.  
I don't need forever after, but it's your laughter won't let me go  
So I'm holding on this way.

Did you know could you tell you were the only one  
That I ever loved?  
Now everything's so wrong.

Did you see me walking by, did it ever make you cry?  
Now you're my favorite mistake  
Yeah you're my favorite mistake  
You're my favorite mistake

* * *

Hannah left Afghanistan to be with Booth. It was a mistake to follow the man that she loved. He proclaimed his love for her in Afghanistan and when she came and surprised him in the States, he asked her to move in with him. She thought he loved her. In his way, he did but not like he loved another. The longer she stayed with him, the more she realized it that the love was fading. Love in Afghanistan was a lot different than being in love in D.C. Day by day, week by week, it just seemed to fade. His friends and his partner seem very nice they accepted her into their close knit group. More than likely, they were doing it for him. They all tried to put on happy faces, but something was off. When she and Booth hung out with his "squints" and his partner, they seemed to have a look of sorrow on their faces. Hannah never understood it at first, but as time went on the journalist in her figured it out. She was his second love. She would never be first in his heart. There was another that Booth loved full heartedly. She would never have Booth's love fully like she wanted. Months have past, they still make love, but each time he was more and more distant, like his mind was somewhere else or on]]thinking about someone else. Leaving her job in Afghanistan was a mistake. But she still would have done it, because for her she would have made this mistake to be with man for whatever time she could.

**Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	14. You Oughta Know

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's note #1: There is some cursing in this so this is why it is rated M.**

You Oughta Know  
By Alanis Morissette

I want you know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it…well can you feel it

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

2 pissed off woman, 1 man. Read each woman's Point of View and see why each woman is mad, both for entirely different reasons, but one commonality, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Sitting in the bar, Hannah ask the bartender for a shot of tequila and to leave the bottle. As she look at her bags that were located by her bar stool. "_Fuck him"_, she said to herself, _"Damn, I haven't even down my shot yet."_ She downed her shot. It burned. The first one always does, pounding two more in quick succession. She left Afghanistan to be with him. He told her he loved her. He told her mi casa es su casa. Then he has the balls after a couple of months to break up with her. Of course he went with the old standard line. It wasn't her it was him. His friends seemed to accept her, even his partner seemed to accept her, the awkward scientist that she was. So what was Seeley's problem? The sex was amazing, they had fun together. So what was it that changed tonight? She slammed two more shots, and thought of the actions that happened earlier that night. Hannah was sitting on the couch, typing some boring story for the Press Core when he walked into "their" apartment. She got up to greet him, and went to kiss him, but instead of the kiss landing on his lips, he turned his head and she caught his cheek. Which she thought was odd, Seeley always enjoyed kissing her. He smelled of Scotch and Tequila, but that wasn't unusually, because he just closed a case. He and Temperance always went out for after case drinks. But his eyes tonight, they didn't sparkle when he looked at Hannah. Then he said it, Hannah we need to talk. All Seeley could said was they had to break up, and she was a great girl and he had a great time, but the States aren't Afghanistan and he thought it was best for her to leave. _"That rat bastard. Son of a bitch. FUCK HIM!" _Hannah slammed two more shots. She paid the tab, called a cab and heading to the hotel, but she couldn't hold her liquor like she thought she could, and for the rest of the night was hugging the porcelain god, thinking of every swear word she could think of to call Seeley. In the morning though, she would be heading back to the front lines and this will just be a distant memory.

Bones was at home. She and Booth closed their most recent case. But now instead of after case drinks, she drank alone while Booth went home to Hannah. (At least that is what Booth always told her, in actuality though Booth always just sat on the wall in front of the Hoover Building where Bones told him no so many months ago). Tonight wasn't going to any different. She was going to write her book and do some drinking. Bones sat down at her computer when she noticed a tequila bottle on her shelf. She forgot she put it there. It was the tequila that Booth and her shared on their first case. She pulled it out and put it on her desk. And she got a full bottle of tequila. Tonight was definitely the night for the hard stuff, too bad she didn't have any BANG. She didn't even bother with a shot glass she took it straight from the bottle. Bones kept looking at the old tequila bottle,_ "Why was it making her feel so sad, this damn tequila bottle from their first case?" _Then it all came back to her in one big rush. The way he looked at her, the bar and the kiss, everything that night so many years ago. That she had buried away had all of sudden hit her like the metaphoric ton of bricks. Now, she took a bigger swig from her tequila bottle, then the feelings from the night that he ask her to gamble on them, to take a chance and how she said no. _"He told me he would love me for 30, 40, 50 years but how the hell could he move on so quickly? He told me he was that guy that he always knew, but if he always knew how could he replace me so quickly? It just proves my point about love." _If that was true, why did she feel like hell now? She now felt the heart crushing that Booth felt so many months ago when she said NO. Bones drank some more from the bottle. She started typing on her computer, when there was a knock at the door. It was Booth. She let him in. He reeked of Scotch. _"Why are you here Booth? Shouldn't you be with Hannah?" _is all she said to him, before he could answer he noticed the two tequila bottles on the table. _"Bones did you drink both of those tonight?" _

"_No, I kept the bottle from the first case we worked, when you fired me and…."_

He cut her off before she could finish. He couldn't believe she would save something like that, knowing how she is. She didn't want to explain to him why she had it, she herself didn't really understand why she had it.

"_Booth, I'm going to bed and you should get home to Hannah." _She ached as she said that, when she came back from the Maluku Islands she realized she loved him and was willing to tell him, but she couldn't because he had a girlfriend that was as serious as a heart attack. And with that she went in her bedroom and closed the door.

Booth was ready to leave but went to get a swig of tequila when he saw that Bones left her computer on. He was going to just turn it off for her when he read what she typed… "I made a mistake that night when I told Booth NO. We both deserve happiness, and my happiness depends on him. I love Seeley. More than he'll ever know."

Upon reading this, Booth rushed out of Bones' apartment to head home to break up with Hannah. Now he knew Bones loved him too.

Booth sat on his couch when Hannah left, and decided to call Bones and tell her he broke up with Hannah. But still being intoxicated he dialed the wrong number without knowing it. The other end was picked up and before waiting for the person to answer Booth said, _"I broke up with Hannah tonight. I still love you as much as I did before I left for Afghanistan. I just have to make things right. I have to, we both deserve happiness and my happiness depends on you too." _

He sobered up real quick when he heard a squeal on the other end of the phone line. That was definitely not Bones that he called.

HE CALLED ANGELA by mistake. He was going to pay for this drunken night in more ways than one.

**Writer's note#2: Well this was supposed to be a Lyrical Summary but I think it is more of a ONE SHOT. It wasn't intended to be. Just kind of turned out that way, so I am posting it as a ONE SHOT and in the Lyrical Summary. So readers if you see this twice then you know why. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. **


	15. In Too Deep

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

In Too Deep  
By Genesis

All that time I was searching, with nowhere to run to, it started me thinking,  
Wondering what I could make of my life, and who'd be waiting,  
Asking all kinds of questions, to myself, but never finding the answers,  
Crying at the top of my voice, and no one listening,  
All this time, I still remember everything you said  
There's so much you promised, how could I ever forget.

Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep.

So listen, listen to me,  
Ooh you must believe me,  
I can feel your eyes go thru me,  
But I don't know why.

Ooh I know you're going, but I can't believe  
It's the way that you're leaving,  
It's like we never knew each other at all, it may be my fault,  
I gave you too many reasons, being alone, when I didn't want to  
I thought you'd always be there, I almost believed you,  
All this time, I still remember everything you said, oh  
There's so much you promised, how could I ever forget.

Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep.

So listen, listen to me,  
I can feel your eyes go thru me

It seems I've spent too long  
Only thinking about myself - oh  
Now I want to spend my life Just caring bout somebody else.

Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep.

You know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep...

Seeley was laying along side of his beautiful blonde girlfriend, but the only thoughts running through his mind were thoughts about his gorgeous auburn haired partner. Bones penetrated his mind every second of every day. Even though he said he had to move on and was trying to. Hannah would never fill the hole in his heart that a one Dr. Temperance Brennan could only fill. He still was so in love with her so much it hurt, it made it hard for him to move on with this relationship with Hannah. It didn't matter how much he proclaimed that he loved Hannah, it still didn't make the ache in his heart go away. He was in way too deep with Temperance and he didn't know what else to do besides be with Hannah. Hannah was easy, she knew exactly what he was talking about and he didn't have to explain things to her when it came to pop culture or feelings. Then why did he still have this ache in this heart. He loved Hannah didn't he? Bones doesn't love him or at least that is what he kept telling himself. He felt deeper for her than she did for him are at least that's what he thought. So for now he would keep up the facade and settle for second best because that is all he deserved was second best.

Brennan was sitting alone in her apartment as she has done for the most part since he had returned from Afghanistan. And now that his girlfriend had followed him back to D.C. she has seen very little of him outside of work. She had made a great mistake. She didn't want her emotions to get the better of her, but they did. She loved her partner, more than she ever thought that she could ever love another person. She loved him deeply, but she was not with him, not in control of the situation. Before they left on their separate journeys she didn't want to hurt him and lose the best thing in her life. She realized though while in the Maluku Islands that she had strong feelings for him that had nothing to do with the chemicals in her brain. Now that she sits alone she realizes that she lost him anyhow. He had to move on and he did and now she is more alone than if she had tried and if something would have went wrong. She was in too deep, but she just tried to push those feelings far away because he didn't love her anymore and he had moved on. So for now she would keep up this façade that she was happy for him and settle for what she deserved and that was to be alone.

**Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	16. Hot and ColdMagnet and Steel

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's note: This is more of my opinion with the songs here to help. In this one I used two songs it just kind of work. With Hot and Cold being opposites and Magnet and Steel being things that get drawn together at least in my mind it works. I hope you guys enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome. ENJOY! **

Hot and Cold  
By Katy Perry

You change your mind|  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know

And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of love bi polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change you're mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up

You!  
You don't really want to stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really want to go

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Alright this is what I feel that Season 6 is. Hot and Cold. Booth and Bones' relationship that is. Just everything has changed since she said no. I know a lot of people are mad at her for saying no, but I blame Booth as well for this going awry. Remember in the episode when Howard Epps poisoned Cam and Booth told Bones that people in their field of work shouldn't date each other. Well he changed the rules of the game in the 100th episode. He was always the one telling her that there was a line that shouldn't be crossed.

Ok, so after 5 years of Booth pining for Bones. Bones will be pining over Booth. Which I have no trouble with.

Just everything has changed now. And like the song it is like a roller coaster. Booth and Bones are both on this roller coaster. They both love each other soooo much. But yet again they aren't on the same page, they seem to be on the opposite end of the spectrum. Like there outward personas, total opposites, but are they really? These "polar" opposites will become the

"Magnet and Steel" (ok yes another song reference- Magnet and Steel by Walter Egan)

Ooooh oooh ah  
Now, I told you so you ought to know (ooooh, oooh, ah)  
It takes some time for a feeling to grow (ooooh, oooh, ah)  
You're so close now I can't let you go (ooooh, oooh, ah)  
And I can't let go

With you I'm not shy to show the way I feel|  
With you I might try my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel

I can't hope that I'll hold you for long (ooooh, oooh, ah)  
You're a woman who's lost in your song (ooooh, oooh, ah)  
But the love that I feel is so strong (ooooh, oooh, ah)  
And it can't be wrong

With you I'm not shy to show the way I feel  
With you I might try my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
With you I'm not shy to show the way I feel  
With you I might try my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
For you are a magnet and I am steel

And after all this turmoil going on now is over, Booth and Bones will be one and their relationship will be stronger than ever, because she is the magnet and he is the steel.

**Another writer's note: Does anyone think the end is just as corny as I do? I just reread it. Feedback is always welcome. **


	17. Same AULD LANG SYNE

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note: A little holiday story. I was going to make it a one shot but the ending changed as I wrote it. The initial thought was to put it into my Lyrical Summaries, but as I started writing it it changed somewhat and thought it should be it's own story, but now I changed my mind and I put this into the Lyrical Summaries as well. But I think when I have the 2nd chapter completed I will delete it from the Lyrical Summaries. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback always welcome. Thanks for reading. ENJOY!**

It was the holiday week between Christmas and New Year's. Booth was alone. Rebecca had taken Parker to Aspen with her latest boyfriend. The guy's name had slipped Booth's mind and at this point Booth didn't really care.

Hannah had been on assignment for the last two weeks and she wasn't expected back until the New Year.

And Bones…  
What could he say about Bones? What kind of friend has he been? He was trying so hard to make it with Hannah, he left his friends out in the cold especially Bones. Booth hadn't seen Bones in a least a week, because they hadn't had a case. He wanted to call her, but he thought better of it. He didn't want her to think that SHE was second best. SHE was far from second best, she was the standard. She still is the standard. But he wasn't going to call her, just because he was lonely and feeling sorry for himself. _"He brought this all on himself,"_ he thought to himself.

He grabbed his good bottle of scotch, the same bottle of scotch that Bones drank from years earlier when she had came over and told him about being jealous of Cam, Angela and him confessing that she wanted to desire what they desired, love. Plopped on his couch and took the T.V. remote in hand. Hopefully, he could find something on T.V. to focus on instead of the pain that he was feeling. He started flipping through the channels, "It's A Wonderful Life". Hell no! CLICK. "White Christmas". No. CLICK. Some documentary on the Discovery Channel. No. CLICK. Shrek. No. CLICK. Everything reminded him of Bones. In between clicks, he took large swigs from the bottle of scotch. He turned off the T.V. Frustrated he threw the remote across the room, the room only being illuminated by a small lamp. He sat and thought about how wonderful last Christmas was. Ok, Santa getting blown up wasn't good and becoming evidence wasn't fun either. Bones undressing him may have been uncomfortable. Booth has dreamt about being undressed by her for years. And her undressing him for real was actually better than any dream than he had ever had. In his dreams though, there was kissing. He longed to taste her lips again. But at least he had his memories and his dreams. Having Christmas dinner as a "family" was one of his favorite memories.

_What did he have this year? A girlfriend that he loved? Why did he have to tell Bones that he had to move on? Why did he have to prove her right about love? Why didn't he actually say those three words, I love you, to her in front of the Hoover Building?_

He took larger gulp of scotch. He needed to get out of his head. The silence just made him think more. He surely didn't want to think anymore about Bones or anything else for that matter, the scotch was helping but just a little. He had to get rid of the silence.

Booth reluctantly got up off the couch. As he headed to the radio he noticed a picture of him and Bones that was taken last Christmas. He picked it up and a small sad smile came across his face. He put the picture back in its place and proceeded to the radio. He looked for a station that had Christmas songs on their full rotation, which he thought was the best idea even though he didn't feel very festive. But at least he wouldn't hear "Hot Blooded".

He went back and sat on the couch. His mind seemed to stop running a mile a minute. The loop of White Christmas, Frosty the Snowman, and other traditional Christmas songs kind of made his thoughts about Bones disappear plus almost finishing the bottle of scotch didn't hurt either.

UNTIL…

The next song played. "Same Old Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg.

"Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve

She didn't recognize the face at first  
But then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And we laughed until we cried

We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
The food was totaled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
As the conversation dragged

We went to have ourselves a drink or two  
But couldn't find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
And we drank it in her car

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how

She said she'd married her an architect  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man  
But she didn't like to lie

I said the years had been of friend to her  
And that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude

She said she saw me in the record stores  
And I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how

We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another 'auld lang syne'

The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
And running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
And I watched her drive away

Just for a moment I was back in school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain."

That was it. Booth was to his breaking point. The emotions in Booth got too great. He put the bottle of scotch on the coffee table and put his head in his hands.

That's it. He sat back up straight on the couch. Grabbed his cell, and was just about to press 1 on his speed dial (Bones was still first on his speed dial, something that Hannah needed to know), when he thought he heard a knock on his door. Booth thought he was hearing things. He did have a nice buzz going. Then he heard it again.

He got up from the couch, cussing under his breath, _"Who the hell could be knocking at my door at this hour?", _and went to answer the door.


	18. AULD LANG SYNE Part 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note: A little holiday story. Here is the second part to SAME AULD LANG SYNE. I think that maybe this chapter was more solemn than I was hoping for. Guess it is a little solemn do in part to watching "The Doctor in the Photo" Hope you enjoy it. Feedback always welcome. ENJOY!**

He opened the door. There she was. She looked like an angel with the light from the hallway illuminating her with back light. It sounded corny and cliché that he thought that, but she did look like an angel wearing that same white jacket that she wore on that awful night in front of the Hoover Building. She was though his savior. She had saved him from himself so many years ago.

There she stood in the doorway, a bag of Thai take-out in one hand and a six pack in the other. Neither one of them spoke. They knew what the other was thinking. Even though, they were "apart" now they were still in sync with each other. She knew that Parker was with Rebecca in Aspen and that Hannah was away on assignment.

By looking at him, she knew he wasn't going to talk about what was wrong until he was ready. But she could tell that he was having a rough time, the hand impressions still on his face, where he had had his head resting a few minutes before. She had glanced over to the coffee table when he first opened the door and noticed the almost empty bottle of scotch on it.

He walked away from the doorway. He took the six-pack from her to put all but two in the fridge. She stepped into his apartment, neither one had spoke yet. He placed the six-pack on the kitchen counter and walked back to the radio to shut it off.

He put the now four-pack in the fridge and took the other two beers with him to the couch, where she was already sitting. Starting to pull out different containers of Thai out and putting them on the coffee table. He sat on the couch along side of her but not too close and placed a bottle of beer in front of each of them. Sitting in silence and both avoiding eye contact, she reached for a box of the Thai food and started to eat. He just stared at the mostly gone scotch and the silence was deafening. He knew she was waiting for him to speak, but he just wasn't ready yet. She knew when he was ready to speak he would, so she just continued eating in between taking sips from her beer. He couldn't take the silence anymore and he certainly still wasn't ready to talk yet. He went to turn the T.V. on, to kill the silence but forgot he threw the remote somewhere across the room. He cussed under his breath. He wasn't going to waste time looking for it now, so as he reached for his favorite Thai item he leaned over and turned the T.V. on. It was a commercial. Something, anything was better than the silence. He leaned back on the couch and started eating.

He just hoped whatever followed the commercial break wasn't something like "Miracle on 34th Street" or "It's A Wonderful Life". To his relief, it seemed to be a movie he had never seen before. The actors were familiar though, Bing Crosby and Fred Astaire but Booth couldn't recall this movie. _"Good, hopefully nothing too Christmasy," _he thought to himself.

Her eyes lit up. It brought her back to a happier time with her Mom, Dad and Russ. Even though, she wasn't on top of current pop-culture. She loved old movies and old movie starts. She knew the movie "The Treasure of the Sierra Madre", which shocked Booth all those years ago. She was a fan of Bogart, John Wayne, Bing Crosby, all of them. She knew actually what movie this was, "Holiday Inn". She actually liked "Holiday Inn" much better than "White Christmas".

He noticed the glimmer of happiness come over her face from the corner of his eye. As he turned to face her, as he grabbed the bottle of beer off the coffee table, the glimmer had left her face and was replaced with the look of total heartache.

She never really let her emotions get the better of her, it wasn't logical. Especially, having an emotion reaction to a song, realizing what part of the movie it was and heartache filled her core. She put her empty box of Thai on the coffee table and sat back and closed her eyes hoping this feeling would just go away.

It was the part of the movie where Bing was singing with his back to his "love" only to have Fred Astaire "steal" her away.

"Sweetheart of mine, I've sent you a valentine  
Sweetheart of mine, it's more than a valentine  
Be careful it's my heart  
It's not the note I sent you that you quickly burned  
It's not the book I lent you that you never returned  
Remember it's my heart  
The heart with which so willingly I part  
It's your to take, to keep or break  
But please before you start  
Be careful it's my heart"

She never had let a song get to her before, but this time, that song, Bing crooning it out just hit her like a ton of bricks. This past year has been a tough one for both of them emotionally. She broke his heart and the words Bing just sung, hurt her. She was not careful with Booth's heart. She was trying to protect herself and him from her, but in the end she ended up hurting them both. Tears formed in her closed eyes and started rolling down her cheeks.

This was worse than "Same Auld Lang Syne". He felt his stomach churn. This last year had been rough on them both. He felt his tear ducts fill, but he wasn't going to let those tears fall. He looked over to Bones and noticed that there were tears on her cheeks. It was against his better judgment, but he moved closer to her, embraced her hand and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. He wanted her to know that nothing really had changed between them even though it had kind of. He wiped the last of the tears off of her cheek, leaned over and turned off the T.V. again, never letting go of her hand.

She broke the silence, but of course not with talking about her feelings _"You know Holiday Inn is a very unrated movie." _He looked at her inquisitively. She continued. _"White Christmas gets a lot more air time than Holiday Inn. The song, "White Christmas" actually first appeared in Holiday Inn. I enjoy Holiday Inn better than White Christmas." _As she spoke, he never let go of her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles and she didn't pull it away.

She still never ceased to amaze him. With all her knowledge, ok she wasn't current on today's pop culture, but that was fine. That was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"_But he loved Hannah now didn't he? Wait, Bones is still the standard. What? I'm not going to think about this now!" _He shook all those thoughts out of his head for now.

Tomorrow he could have this debate with himself, but tonight it was about him and his partner. How she came here to his place unannounced, with Thai and beer just like the good friend she is, because she knew he was alone. She was just being the best friend she could be under the circumstances.

It scared them so much how much they were in sync with each other. They both took a sip of their beers. The moment of sadness for her passed, even now he felt a little better. She was there by his side. The center was whole again, even if it was just for the night.

They sat on the couch, drinking their beers, sitting in silence (but now the silence wasn't deafening, it was pleasant), his hand caressing hers, just enjoying each others' presence.

He thought to himself. _"So maybe this year the holiday wasn't going to be so bad after all." _And a smile came over his face.


	19. Holding Out For A Hero

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Sorry I haven't written one of these in a while. I have found so many songs that I want to use, I am just a little overwhelm. Hope you enjoy. **

Holding Out For A Hero  
By Bonnie Tyler

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there are white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
Of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

It was something about her, something about her that made him want to change. Something happened to him that the birth of his son couldn't even help him fight his gambling demons. The first day he saw Bones in the lecture hall his whole world changed and for the good. She was his Savior, his hero. Without her, his life would have been different and not for the better. He couldn't ask for a better partner, she would kill for him and had, die for him, and did whatever it took to protect him, even to forego her own happiness for his.

He turned into the only person that she would even trust fully. Even though, she never believed in fate, it was fate that brought him to the lecture hall that day. From that day on her life would never be the same. He got her out of the lab and slowly got her out of her shell and made some of her walls come down. Booth was her hero. He brought Russ and Max back into her life. Without him, she would have never found out what happened to her parents and never would have reconciled with Russ. She couldn't ask for a better friend and partner, he would kill for her, die for her and would do anything to protect her. He had even foregone his own happiness for hers.

That these two people are so much in sync with each other that they are almost one. It would be like it was true that Zeus separated humans and that these two are the poster children for soul mates.

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	20. Let Me Go

**SPOILER WARNING- IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE DOCTOR IN THE PHOTO. THERE IS THINGS MENTIONED FROM THAT EPISODE IN THIS PIECE**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I really like this one. The part I like the best I think of this is the last sentence.**

Let Me Go  
By 3 Doors Down

One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
Let me go

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go

And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

Any other man would be sleeping with their arms around this beautiful woman, but no not Seeley Booth. Instead of enjoying the afterglow of the mind blowing sex he just had had with her, the woman that he "loved". He was sitting up in bed, having a war with himself. Seeley was his own worst enemy. One of his many conflicts, he might have just had mind blowing sex with his girlfriend, but that was just it. It was just sex, it wasn't love making. Love making was where you break the Laws of Physics and become one with the other person. He was never going to be "one" with Hannah. There was only one person in the world that he would be one with, was one with, and Hannah is not that person.

This woman laying beside him, he was not one with. He had barely told her anything about himself. She didn't know anything about his childhood, didn't know about his family in general, except for Parker, and the list goes on of the things that Hannah didn't know about him. Seeley told Hannah just the bare essentials about Bones.

But Bones, he shared everything with Bones. She is his partner, it is about trust. Bones knows things about him that he never even shared with Rebecca or Cam. In Bones' unique way, she received the data and processed it. Never thinking any less of him, never judging him, maybe disagreeing with him, but never judging, Bones is different though. Not typical.

"_Why was this so hard?" _He questioned himself, even though he knew the answer. If this was 7 years earlier there would be no problem. But he met his soul mate that faithful day in the lecture hall and from that day on, she was HIS STANDARD. Long were the days of the typical "Seeley Booth" type. In a perfect world, a world where he had never met Dr. Temperance Brennan, Hannah would have been the one he spent the rest of his life with. But this isn't a perfect world and Seeley did met Bones and now there was only one type for Seeley, but that type was not the one laying in his bed.

He told Bones that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize, for most men that would be true. If it was 7 years ago that would also be true, but not now. It is getting harder and harder to convince himself otherwise. He may love Hannah, but it isn't in the same way that he loves Bones.

"_Why do I keep hurting her? Why do I keep hurting myself? Why are we both SO scared? She hurt me, so I go around and hurt her with being with Hannah. I told Bones when she realized she made a mistake that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize. But who am I kidding? Bones is my soul mate. I will never truly be happy unless we are together in one form or another. I will never really truly be able to move on."_

In was so much easier in Afghanistan, having no connect with Bones whatsoever. Having someone who used to be his typical type "lick his wounds", someone sort of like Bones but different enough to get him through those seven months. Back in D.C. however is a different story. Seeing Bones just brought all those feelings back, but he kept them buried as long as he could. He had a girlfriend now, and they were as serious as a heart attack. He wanted it to all disappear, pretending that he had pushed his feelings for Bones so far down his gut that they wouldn't resurface. He was just fooling himself. Trying to fool everyone else and trying to convince them and himself.

Everything changed though that night where Bones told him, she didn't want to have any regrets and that she missed her chance. He was beside himself. A whole gamut of emotions filled his soul. Now he has 2 women that love him.

He wished that if Hannah really loved him, she would let him go. Because he already knew that the woman that truly loved him already did let him go for his own "happiness".

***Thanks again for all who have enjoyed the story so far. And thanks for all the feedback/favorites/alerts. Appreciate any feedback good or bad.* Happy Reading :0) **


	21. Like the Rain

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I know it has been awhile since I have done one of these. But I heard this song the other day and it just came to me. Also, if the lyrics are wrong I apologize I copied them from a website and then I listened to the song again, so I think it is correct.**

Like the Rain  
By Clint Black

I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see  
That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain

And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm, falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm, falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm, falling for you now just

Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain

* * *

A thunder clap is what woke him from his sleep. Now awake, he got out of bed and headed to the window. It was one hell of a storm. The rain was pelting on the window. Before rain storms never bothered him but lately every time it rained he hated it. The rain reminded him of that encounter so many years ago, meeting the woman that would be the standard for the rest of his life. Ever since he and Hannah broke up though, Booth couldn't stop thinking about his partner.

When it rained, it would bring back two memories so vividly. The first was always the better of the two. That night almost seven years ago, when Caroline made him fire the Jeffersonian because Bones punched Federal Judge Hasty, he had Bones meet him at the bar and they did shots of Tequila just so he could get the nerve up to fire her. He didn't want to sever relations with this woman, she was like no one he had ever met before and for a woman she could drink. She kept up shot for shot with him. She intrigued him. Then when he did fire her, in Bones' blunt way she said then they could have sex. He had never had a woman say that to him before. Bones always did what she wanted even back then and she wanted him. They went outside to get the cab, it was raining. That kiss in the rain outside of the bar, even though they were both filled with a lot of Tequila, he knew she was the one. That kiss, he had never felt that way from a kiss before and never again. The electricity, the fire, the passion, if that is what happened with just a kiss imagine what the sex would have been like. Sex would have just be left to the imagination though because on that night in the end, they went home alone. Maybe they both realized that there was something more there than just sex, one night of passion but whatever the reason now there is something much more.

The other memory he wishes that he could get rid of totally. That night that he saved Bones from getting hit by a car. The rain pounding so hard, but when Bones poured out her heart to him about regret. His heart pounded just as hard as the rain hitting the SUV. She regretted that she said no to him, that she made a mistake but the only thing he could say to her is I'm with someone and she isn't a consolation prize. He told her she would just have to adjust like he did. And now what a few weeks later the woman who wasn't a "consolation prize" he had broke up with. He broke Bones' heart because of her. How did his life get so messed up so fast?

Booth shook his head, touched the window and sighed. He turned, heading back toward his bed, flipped the light switch and grab for his cell. Pressed the familiar number that was saved in the number one spot of his speed dial,_ "Hey Bones, hope I didn't wake you. Yeah, the storm woke me up too."_

Funny how he actually knew she would be awake. Two people so in sync with each other. Some day he hoped that he could show her physically how two people could almost be one. Since emotional they were. He knew right now they were both healing from the pain of heartbreak, but once the healing was done they just needed to stop being so scared.

They talked to each other until the sound of their voices lulled the other to sleep.

Maybe after "this" storm, they will both find the rainbow at the end.

**Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	22. Grenade

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I don't like this song really, but every time I hear it on the radio I think of Booth and Hannah and I really don't know why. There is some curse words in here so be forewarned but since I rate everything I write M I guess I already have it covered. If the lyrics are wrong I apologize I copied them from a website. Hope you like this one. **

Grenade  
By Bruno Mars

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take take take it all  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from  
Bad women, bad women  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooo, you'd never do the same  
No, no, no, no

* * *

Booth sat there at the Founding Fathers downing Tequila with scotch chasers. While sitting drinking his pain away, he couldn't figure out who he was more pissed at. Was it the women that wouldn't takwhat he was offering them or was it him who was stupid enough to put his heart out on the line once again?

As he did another shot of Tequila he thought back to what brought him there tonight. Tonight he proposed to Hannah. As his partner would say it was probably irrational for him to go ring shopping because the twelve year old shrink triggered off some alpha-male response in him. Booth did it anyhow. He brought an engagement ring, an expensive one at that. What was that to prove? More alpha-maleness, to be dominant over Sweets, Booth really didn't know why he did it but he did nonetheless. When he met Hannah in front of the Lincoln Memorial, it was a beautiful night, she looked beautiful, but then all turned ugly. He pulled out the ring, all she could say was she loved him but she wasn't the marrying kind. Didn't she know that he was looking for more of a live in fucking buddy? He was trying so hard to move on from the rejection from his partner. He was looking for something long lasting and yet again did not find it.

Booth pound back what was left of the scotch in his glass. The bartender refilled both the scotch and the Tequila. Booth just wished the bartender would just leave both bottles there. Back to his thoughts, mixed with venom and alcohol, he tried to move on with a woman who didn't want any of it, marriage or children. Bones, even though he was mad at her as well might want something like that, even if it isn't traditional. With the incident with Bones though, Booth was more pissed at himself. He listened to Sweets, not to Dr. Wyatt/Chef Wyatt or Cam. HE LISTENED TO SWEETS! Bones wasn't ready and even if she was ready, with what Sweets was saying in his office she would have said no anyhow. How stupid he was to do that? If there was anything he regretted more, besides telling Bones that he was with someone and Hannah wasn't a consolation prize when Bones told him she had regrets, it was that night.

By now Booth had had the bartender leave two shot glasses of Tequila and an addition glass of scotch. If he was going to be hurting in the morning, it was going to be because he was hung over, not because his feelings were eating him up inside. He shot back both shots of Tequila. Hannah was ugly to him now. No longer existent. The only person that hadn't been ugly through out all of this shit was Bones. The second half of the surrogate relationship she was good through all of this the best Bones could be, while he was an ass. He neglected all of his "family" through this, whatever you want to call it with Hannah.

Scotch in hand, he swirled it around in the glass before he downed the amber contents down. It stopped burning his throat along time ago. He was about numb, from his feelings to his body. One last thought passed through his mind. Hannah would never die for him, and now that he thinks about he probably wouldn't die for her either. There was only one person that would die for him and do the same in turn.

Booth felt warmth along side him at the barstool that had be vacant all night. Not that he was surprised when he looked over to his left and saw who it was. They always seemed to know what the other one was doing. The strong connection that they shared, that neither one of them could really explain, though the past few months that had been non-existent. Bones sat along side Booth and didn't utter a word. A lot of times they didn't need to speak, their silent conversation spoke volumes just as their bickering did. Tonight though was not a time for bickering. Tonight was time for just being there for the other.

Bones took the shot of Tequila and the glass of scotch that was sitting in front of Booth and she drank them both. The bartender came back and refilled the Tequila shots and the scotch glasses. Booth knew that even though he was far ahead of Bones in the liquor that was consumed he knew she could hold her own with him. He found that out when he had to fire her. For a woman she could surely hold her liquor and could keep up shot for shot with him if needed.

The rest of the night they just sat at the bar in silence consuming the liquor. The only other thought that passed through his head after Bones arrived was that he was willing to wait for her as long as it took, but first they would both have to heal from what had transpired the last couple of months. He would die for this woman and she would do the same and she was worth the wait, which he should have done in the first place and they wouldn't be here today at the Founding Fathers drinking HIS pain away. His pain was her pain.

**Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**

**Writer's Note #2: I think in Afghanistan Booth would have died for Hannah maybe, but once back in D.C. if it he had to choose to die for someone Bones would always be his first choice. Bones is always his first choice. Just like when Hannah said no to his wedding proposal he totally cut it off with her totally, but when Bones said no to him he didn't sever their relationship. **


	23. Sweet Dreams

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**There is some curse words in here so be forewarned but since I rate everything I write M I guess I already have it covered. If the lyrics are wrong I apologize I copied them from a website. Hope you like this one. **

Sweet Dreams  
By Air Supply

This is the time when you need a friend  
You just need someone near  
I'm not looking forward to the night I'll spend  
Thinking of you when you're not here  
How many times will I think about the things  
I'd like to do  
Always denied the right to live my life the way I want  
I want to share it with you

Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

I'll think of your kiss as the days roll by  
And I'll write the words you love  
And what I can't say in a letter  
Will just have to wait til I get home  
There's not much time to tell you half the things I should  
Only that I'm so glad I fell in love with you  
And I'd do it again if I could

Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

Sleep like a child resting deep  
You don't know what you give me I keep  
For these moments alone

Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

He still couldn't believe how wrong everything with his life had been going since he had returned back from Afghanistan. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Bones went to Indonesia to get prospective on her life and since she wasn't going to be in D.C. and the Army asked him to return to train troops, he thought that would be the most logical step for him to take. Maybe to get prospective on his life too, but it was never suppose to turn out like this.

He came back with a girlfriend, his normal type. Though there was only one who was the standard and his girlfriend was not the standard. That was the first thing that was wrong. The second thing that was wrong was that Bones realized she had feelings for him, not that her having feelings for him was wrong, but the timing. Why was it that two people that were so in sync with each other could never be on the same page when it came to the romance department? The third thing that was wrong was now he had finally broken up with his girlfriend. Which wasn't the bad part, the bad part was he wanted to be with Bones. He didn't want Bones to think that she was his second choice, a consolation prize. She was and always would the standard that all others were compared to. She was the first choice, the only choice. He didn't want Bones to think anything other than that she is the first and only one that he wants that he had always wanted. That what he said outside the Hoover wasn't a bunch of bullshit. He did want to be with her 30, 40, 50 years from now.

He had to make things right, but he couldn't rush it. He couldn't afford to scare her off again. He knew if he scared her off again, that he wouldn't be able to live without her and that scared him to death. Even though, they had both wasted too much time being scared of their feelings and hurting each other, in trying not to hurt each other they just caused more pain.

So this night, like every other night since he had broken up with Hannah, included a cold shower and an empty bed. All he wanted was Bones laying by his side. The quiet moments are when it got to him the most. When she wasn't around, she was all that he thought of. For at least she could be his in his dreams and once he made everything right it would no longer be a dream, but until then she would be in his dreams. Since he still believed in fate, he knew that they were meant to be, for 30, 40, 50 years and that is what got him through the lonely nights.

**Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	24. Ain't Nobody

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ** **

**If you haven't seen The Blackout in the Blizzard then spoilers are in this story**

**Writer's Note: I think the lyrics to this song are perfect for Bones and Booth. I also think that the story should and could be a multi chapter story. Leave feedback on if you think that I should continue this as a new story. I haven't forgotten about my other stories just the muse isn't being kind to me. . If the lyrics are wrong I apologize I copied them from a website. This isn't betaed I was the only one to proofread so if there is a problem drop me a line. I am going to start work with a proof reading when I turn this into a whole story. I think it is a strong enough story line to hold its own to "When Pops Meets Hannah." Hope you like this one. **

Ain't Nobody  
By Chaka Khan

Captured effortlessly  
That's the way it was  
Happened so naturally  
I did not know it was love  
The next thing I felt was  
You holding me close  
What was I gonna do?  
I let myself go

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever

I've been waitin' for you  
It's been so long  
I knew just what I would do  
When I heard your song  
You filled my heart with a kiss  
Ya gave me freedom  
You knew I could not resist  
I needed someone

And now we're flyin' through the stars  
I hope this night will last forever

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

I wait for night time to come  
To bring you to me  
I can't believe I'm the one  
I was so lonely  
I feel like no one could feel  
I must be dreamin'  
I want this dream to be real  
I need this feelin'

I make my wish upon a star  
And hope this night will last forever

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

At first you put your arms around me  
Then you put your charms around me  
I can't resist this sweet surrender  
On a night so warm and tender  
We stare into each other's eyes  
And what we see is no surprise  
Got a feeling most would treasure  
And a love so deep we can not measure

Ain't nobody  
Loves me better  
Makes me happy  
Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody  
Loves me better than you

He was no longer angry and she gave up her last bit of imperviousness. It had been the day he had been waiting for, since that day that he first saw her in the lecture hall, since his lips first connected with hers outside the bar in the rain. The day he had been waiting for, for almost seven years. The day has now come that they were actually going on a "real" date. They had gone on "dates" numerous times, but this one this one is going to be different. She was the first woman, the only woman that he had ever felt this way about. They have shared everything together, seen each other at their best and their worse. He had never loved anyone like he loved her. She on the other hand didn't know what it was at the time, but now she does and she loves him as well, just as much. How can two people be so connected, so in sync, yet so different but so one?

Both of them were nervous about this night. Even though he was nervous, it was the happiest day in his life, besides that faithful day of the blizzard and they were stuck in the elevator due to the blackout. Before that day of the blizzard, he hadn't had much to be happy about with everything that had transpired in the past months. Being stuck in the elevator having to try to catch a murderer wasn't much fun, but the alone time with her when Sweets wasn't bothering them was all worth getting those stadium benches. Now, he had two good memories of those seats. That night in his apartment was icing on the cake though, sitting drinking beer, eating popcorn in the candlelight with his best friend, the love of his life and talking. Talking about the possibility of a "them" when he wasn't angry anymore (which he wasn't angry at her) and when she shed the last of her imperviousness. He talked her into writing down when that date might be, he wrote a date down as well and they burnt the papers together. Even though he does believe in fate, he snuck a peak at the date that she wrote. He didn't want to leave anything to just pure chance anymore. It had taken them this long to get to this point. Being on the same page about their feelings, knowing they both felt the same way and wanted this. The journey was long and hard, nothing for them was easy. Why should this be any different? He just didn't want to blow it this time. He counted the days down until the date she wrote on that piece of hot dog wrapper and now that day was here. They were going to give it a go.

She was nervous about this "date". It was Booth. She had been out with him numerous times. So why was tonight any different? Because it was but really should it? She needed to stop over thinking this. Booth said once, "just turn off your brain and just be Temperance". She was going to go with that advice. She needed to relax, this is what she wanted and she wanted to be a couple, a couple that was physically intimate with each other. Though she was still scared, since she knew how all of her relationships have ended up and so did he. That was one thing she could not handle if this was to be like all the others. This one would hurt the most if it did. There were no absolutes but one thing she was certain of that Booth was the only man she had ever felt this feeling for, this strong connection. She needed to stop analyzing, he would be coming to pick her up shortly and she needed to get ready.

The time had come. He was standing at her door. Butterflies in his stomach, you would have thought that this was the first time he had ever been out this beautiful woman before. They had been to bars, diners, restaurants and high end parties together. Tonight, though was different. Tonight they weren't Booth and Brennan. Tonight they were Seeley and Temperance. He would be able to kiss her good night, if she was ok with it or touch her hand without Sweets psycho shrinking it. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

He heard her heels clacking on her hard wood floor as she approached the door. His heart started to thump harder inside his chest. The unlocking of the lock and then the door opening, he couldn't do anything but look at his shoes. The soft light from her living room shown on his shoes was his cue that the door was fully opened. He raised his head slowing, his eyes starting at her heels and making their way up. He was speechless. Bones was absolutely stunning. He always thought she was beautiful, but tonight something was different. The only words that he could manage out were "Bones" as his eyes met hers.

There was something different in their gaze. As they got lost in the moment which they could do easily before, now there was something more in that gaze. Something that was always probably there, but they either both ignored or just denied it. That something was love. A love that neither one of them could deny. The strong bond, they were the center and now the center was completely whole.

**Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading/feedback/alerts & favorites. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	25. Stay With Me Tonight

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or the songs that I use in my Lyrical Summaries. My stories are not for profit. They are just for pleasure. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note: I was thinking of doing a Lyrical Summary for this song before The Hole in the Heart, but in the last three days I have heard this song four times. And some how I had a story pop into my head, this song is a PERFECT Booth and Bones song. But the hook (Stay with me tonight) keeps reminding me of when Booth told Bones that she was going to stay at his place after Mr. Nigel-Murray was killed. I didn't really think that BnB slept together that night. Between using Bones' logic and then Bones telling Angela that she got into bed with Booth. I would have thought if Bones told Angela that she had sex with Booth Angela would have gone into labor. So needless to say I was shock at the season finale. I know I'm not the first to write a story on this but I hope you guys like my take on it. Happy Reading and leave me some love aka feedback. **

**Side Note: This has only been proofed by me so I apologize for any mistakes. **

Stay With Me Tonight  
Song by Jeffrey Osborne

Another morning, you are on my mind  
Takin' up my time through out the day.  
I try control it, every chance I see,  
Always you with me, it's in my dreams  
You give me fever, love I can't explain  
Fire uncontained, what is this girl?  
I try to fight it, but I never win  
Seems I just give in to your embrace  
But oh, you try so hard not to say,  
Oh, all the things you do to me, and girl, oh  
Oh, my love can't be concealed, girl you know the deal  
Baby, stay with me tonight

At my apartment, you've come to the door,  
Quarter after four A.M., hello  
We start to kiss, ooh we start to neck  
You know what comes next and you love it girl  
But oh what we have it feels so good  
Oh and we both knew that it would and girl  
Oh the feeling is so right please come hold me tight  
Baby stay with me tonight

'Cause you give me special joy  
Oh make me feel just like a schoolboy, girl  
Oh give me feelings of delight  
Please turn out the light  
Baby stay with me tonight, 'cause I love ya  
You know I really do love ya girl  
It's been my innermost fantasy  
To share it together and to give my love to you through the night

You call me crazy, maybe that is true  
But what can I do? I love you girl  
You got me movin', movin' left and right  
Deep within the night come here my dear  
You give me fever love I can't explain  
Fire uncontained what is this girl?  
I try to fight it, but I never win  
Seems I just give in to your embrace

But oh oh I pray you never leave  
Oh 'cause my heart would surely grieve so, girl  
Oh and you know I would not lie, girl you are my pride  
Baby stay with me tonight  
'Cause you give me special joy  
Oh make me feel like a schoolboy, girl oh  
Oh the feeling is so right please come hold me tight  
Baby stay with me tonight  
Need you by my side baby stay with me tonight

Oooohhhh baby stay with me tonight  
Oohhhhh baby  
I want to run my fingers through your hair  
Whisper sweet things in your ear  
Oh baby stay with me tonight

It had been just a few hours since Mr. Nigel-Murray had died beneath Booth's hands and in front of Bones. It affected them both more than they would ever tell anyone else. Booth who has had more than his share of seeing comrades die and have had some die in his arms, but Bones has not. They both have seen death, work with it everyday, but this was different. Bones had been in the field on occasion when someone has been shot and killed but they died instantly. She has never had someone linger and look into her eyes pleading not to make them leave. Mr. Nigel-Murray was not a bad guy that she and Booth were chasing. He was just a Squinttern in the Jeffersonian doing what he was asked.

Everyone was in the conference room, still in shock of the loss of Vincent when Booth entered to brief them about Broadsky. Broadsky had gotten away. He was on a construction crane to make the shot meant for Booth. They all agreed that it would be best to call it a day and to start fresh in the morning. Now more than ever Broadsky had to be stopped by any means necessary, which meant that Booth might very well have to kill Broadsky. Bones knew no matter what that it may come to that and Booth didn't take taking another person's life lightly, even if the person deserved it. As everyone else filed out of the conference room, Bones was the last to leave. Booth had stopped her before she exited. He hadn't moved from the spot that he ended up at when he entered the room.

"Bones you are staying at my apartment tonight." He was hoping she wouldn't put up too much of a fight. He wasn't much in the mood to argue with her about this. The look in her eyes said it all. She agreed. Even though, Broadsky had broken into his place before. Booth still felt that it was safer for her to be with him. Besides for her well-being but for his own peace of mind, he knew he had to get some rest if he was going after Broadsky in the morning and if he had to worry about her home alone he wouldn't be getting much sleep if any.

At Booth's apartment he made sure that all the blinds were closed. Booth offered Bones his bed and he would take the couch.

"No Booth, I'm smaller I can fit on the couch. You need to be rested so you can get Broadsky."

Booth agreed with her logic. He wasn't going to bicker with her about something so trivial as their sleeping arrangements. He offered to help her prepare the couch and gave her one of his sweatshirts to sleep in. Booth headed toward his bedroom, he much rather have stayed with Bones and consoled her. Bones was Bones though. When she was ready she would come to him and when she was he would be there for her.

"Good night Bones"

"Good night Booth"

He lingered a little just looking at her not knowing what else to say and then finally he closed the door.

Booth was asleep, well the best he could but all his sniper senses were on high alert. Bones couldn't sleep. She couldn't contain her feelings. She needed to talk to Booth. He was the only one that could help her at times like this. Bones entered Booth's bedroom. When he heard the door open, his sniper senses automatically had him reach and aim his firearm at the door. He realized it was Bones and he put down his firearm. She was obviously upset. Bones didn't understand why Vincent looked into HER eyes, BEGGING HER not to make him leave. She questioned why he thought she was making him leave. Did everyone think she was that terrible of a person? In the last couple months it seemed that some of the people she worked with thought she was a dreadful person. From Arastoo to Wendell, even Sweets and now Vincent did they all think she was just some cold fish? Booth reassured her that that was not the case. And Vincent wasn't talking to her. He was speaking to GOD and the Universe telling THEM that he wasn't ready to die. It pulled at Booth's heart strings to see her cry. He had seen her cry this year alone almost as many times as in the 5+ years that they have worked together, which made him feel worse because he knew that it took a lot to get her to a point like this. She asked him to hold her and of course he obliged. He would never deny her anything. Booth wrapped his arms around her. Bones sobbed heavily into his chest. With that he tightened his grip and laid back on the bed with her wrapped securely in his arms. He just wanted her pain to go away. He whispered softly and rubbed her arms to sooth her.

Finally her sobbing had stopped and she had fallen asleep, shortly after so did he. Not much time had past after Booth had fallen asleep that Bones woke. Feeling quite uncomfortable in the position she had fallen asleep in, she wanted to at least try to reposition herself without waking Booth. While repositioning herself, she looked at Booth's face, a ray of sunshine had made its way through the blinds and caught the moisture that was on his cheek. She leaned on her left elbow and with her right thumb she gently wiped the tears away. Booth's eyes opened and looked at her intensely. Neither one of them spoke. He reached for her hand that was caressing his cheek. Bones panicked thinking he was going to shoo it away, but instead he guided her fingers to his lips lightly kissed them and then enlaced them with his. The electricity that flowed through them once their fingers were joined was something that neither one of them could explain or deny.

Still without speaking, fingers still locked Bones knew it was irrational, but she placed a soft delicate kiss upon his lips. She was always one to initiate things like this and this time was no different. He knew she needed this. All the pain, sadness, despair, all the feelings he saw in her eyes, he was feeling too. She needed this comforting and he would not deny her this. Tonight was about comfort. The comfort over grieving for the loss of Vincent, comfort over the hurt that they both endured in the past year. Tonight had nothing to do with breaking the laws of physics. Tonight was about two souls desperately trying to be whole once more. Two souls that have been separated for way too long. Two souls that needed the comfort of the other. Comfort that both needed for way too long and tonight finally the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Tonight they were both whole and these two souls were joined as one.

**Side Note: I am posting this in my Lyrical Summaries and as a story by itself. So you will see this story twice. **

**Author's Note #2:** **To those who follow my writings, I have to apologize for not updating my other stories. My muse seemed to be on vacation slowly but surely it seems that she is coming back. Once again, I hope you enjoyed my little story and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading.**


	26. Miss Independent

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ** **

**Author's Note: My muse has not been cooperating at all. So I tried just really hard to write something for at least one of my fan fictions. I hope you guys at least like it. If the lyrics are wrong I apologize I copied them from a web-site. Also, I apologize in advance if there is anything wrong grammatically or typos, I do my own proof reading. Please leave feedback. Happy Reading! I was going to write my opinion on it, but I don't want to taint anyone's opinion with my own. Thanks for reading in advance. And being patient with me.! ENJOY!**

Miss Independent  
By Kelly Clarkson

Miss Independent  
Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep your distance

Miss Unafraid  
Miss Outta my way  
Miss Don't let a man interfere, no

Miss On her own  
Miss Almost grown  
Miss Never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
I said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true

Miss Guarded heart  
Miss Play it smart  
Miss If you wanna use that line you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss No longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"  
I'm so glad I finally see

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise! It's time to feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you, when love is true

Miss Independent

* * *

Brennan was sitting on the couch at Booth's apartment. Since they had agreed to split time between her place and his, more often then not they spent their time at his, on her computer waiting for Booth to come home. Lately, she had been getting home before him due to the fact of being pregnant and spending less time in the field with him. She was deep in thought, the work on the computer forgotten. She wasn't the same woman she was year ago, not even a day ago. That woman who was Miss Independent to almost a fault was now going to be a mother and in a relationship with a man that yes now she can admit that she loves with all her heart and soul.

As her daughter kicked, it was just a slight reminder of how much had changed. The child was conceived out of love and hope even though it was during a night of sadness and despair. The circle of life, one life leaves this world and another one enters. Mr. Nigel-Murray's ended but in this circle of life three began. Brennan lost the last of her imperviousness and Booth's anger toward love ended that night. She needed him. He needed her. The night that two beings became one, another one was created.

There was no turning back now. No more walls. Brennan couldn't build them up again not with him anyhow. She wasn't the same woman he fell in love with the moment his eyes met hers almost 8 years ago, which was a good thing. He was the only true and long lasting relationship she had ever had. The more she either try to deny it or compartmentalize those feelings, there he was he was still there by her side. Even when she pushed him away, he was still there.

Brennan rubbed her belly, as their daughter was repositioning herself in the womb. It made Brennan think about the events that were happening last year at this time. The team was called back to help Cam. Booth had met Hannah while he was away. Brennan wasn't mad at Booth for that, because she did tell him no. And when Hannah followed him back, Brennan still wasn't mad at him. Booth was a man of honor and integrity. She knew Booth wouldn't just dump Hannah. He would try to make it work because that is what he believed in at the time. Booth was still there for Brennan, they just weren't as close, which made Brennan revert back to being Miss. Independent, compartmentalizing her feelings for Booth at least trying, but it wasn't as easy as it once was.

Then the shit hit the fan, as Booth would say. He dumped Hannah because of the marriage rejection (or just may be that was just the straw that broke the camel's back – another saying Booth would use). Now it was Brennan's turn to be there standing by Booth's side. She stayed all night drinking with him, which later on she found out he really appreciated. Then they shot guns for St. Valentine's Massacre Day, and got stuck in his elevator during the blizzard. It took longer than three days but the universe was right once again.

She was still deep in her thoughts when the front door opened. As Booth finished his routine of locking his gun away, he noticed his love sitting on the couch waiting for him. He could tell by the look of her face, she was thinking intensely about something. As he approached her, "How are my two favorite girls doing", is all he said and he kissed the top of Brennan's head and rubbed her belly.

That's all it took to get Brennan out of her brain. She looked into his big chocolate eyes and thought everyone is right we are an "old married couple". That's what we have always been. This is so much better than being Miss. Independent, as the warmth of his body comforted hers as he sat down beside her and they talked about their day.

**Happy Reading! I would appreciate feedback. Thanks**


	27. Someone Like You

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ** **

**Lyrical Summaries are one shot stories. Song lyrics that I think that pertain to the Booth and Bones love story in some way. The song lyrics I get off the internet so I apologize if they may be incorrect. These one shots are in no particular time line order. It is my interpretation. I love BnB and wish real life love was like theirs. **

**Side note: I am the only one that proofreads my writings so if there are any really bad mistakes let me know, also I will apologize for them in advance**

**Ok on with the next song & Happy Reading….**

Someone Like You  
By Adele

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

* * *

She felt something when she was away at the Maluku Islands. She felt something else when she first saw him at the coffee cart and he had said he had found someone and it was as "serious as a heart attack". All those feelings though she compartmentalized, hid away until that night in the rain. The Lauren Eames case brought it all to a head. Three days Brennan's world was turned upside down. She had made a mistake and big mistake. Temperance Brennan doesn't make mistakes, but this time she did and she knew it. She rejected Booth's offer.

After saying no to him, even though she said it was to protect him from her. It was more because she was scared. Scared of losing the best thing, the best friend and the best of everything that she had ever found, that is why she had went away to the Maluku Islands. They remained partners after both their hearts broke that night, but it wasn't the same. She had to get away.

She knew that she loved him that night. She knew that she loved him when she "ran away" to the Maluku Island and she knew she loved him when she returned. She also knew that when they met at the coffee cart that she was going to tell him. Temperance Brennan was a woman who believed in absolutes and proof. She collected her data and found her proof. The proof no matter what was that Booth was the one true absolute in her life.

One thing she never expected was that Booth would find someone to move on with in Afghanistan. So once again Brennan packed her feelings away. She just wanted him to be happy. She just wanted him to be in her life even if the end result was that they were just partners. Pretty much now though they were two ships that sailed in the night (metaphorically speaking), she only saw him when they had a case. Only once in a while did they hang out when it wasn't case related.

She was lonely, even when they did do things together it wasn't the same because technically it seemed like she was the third wheel. It seemed like Hannah was always around. She missed their them time, their "what is ours" because now there was no more "ours".

Once again, just like before Booth came into her life she just spent her free time at the lab. Ran on very little sleep and dove back into the remains in limbo. It wasn't like Booth was going to call her, or anyone was going to call her. Angela had Hodgins, Cam had Michelle and Booth had Hannah. She had no one.

The Lauren Eames case, the case that turned her world upside down for three days. Brennan went out on that rainy night to find out the truth. Dr. Eames was hit by a car and struck her head on a road reflector. Brennan almost met her demise with the same fate, but there he was, her "night in shining armor" to rescue her. Grabbing her out of the way of the speeding car was the most he had touched her in months.

The victim died with regrets. Brennan saw the signs from the universe and didn't want to die with regrets. She HAD to tell Booth she made a mistake and that she does regret it. She does tell him and it doesn't make either one of them feel better, but at least she did tell him. And yes he did move on, she now can too. Even though, she knows she won't. There isn't anyone she wants to be with, not even to satisfy her biological urges with.

Once the world is right side up again, in three days she will go back to her normal self. Those feelings hidden far far away and go back to the way things were FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my associate Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian.

**Author's note #2: Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I am still working without my muse, so I hope it turned out ok.**

**One other thing, for those who like my other stories I haven't abandoned them, just my muse isn't cooperating and I haven't had any good ideas for them. But please be patient I am sure that my muse will return or at least I hope she does.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to get some feedback. **

**By the way, check out my girl, Bostonlegalgirl's writings. Just look her up under author search.**

*****Once again thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. ******


	28. Against All Odds

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note:** Hello one and all I know long time no write. I do have to apologize that there hasn't been any updates lately of any of my stories. I just have come to a blank with all of them and for you the readers I do apologize for that. I hope you as the reader enjoy this. Once again apologies ahead of time. I did a quick proof read, I wanted to post it before I 2nd guessed myself so if there are any errors I do apologize for those as well. So without further ado I will stop yacking now and to the story.

Against All Odds  
By Phil Collins

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
Oooo

You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Oh, take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Now take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now  
Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've got to take

Take a look at me now.

* * *

As Booth sat on the steps in front of the church there wasn't much he could do but cry. His family was gone because of that son of a bitch Pelant. He sat on the steps tears running down his face. He was numb, his family was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. Deep down Booth knew Max was right. Brennan needed to stay out of the system until Pelant was caught. If Pelant could do all those things with computers, once he got Brennan into the system there would be no way to get her out. Booth brought his hands to his face the tears still streaming down, only the baby seat and the slight scent of Brennan remained. That was what he had left of his family. He just sat and reflected on what turn of events made his family flee. He wasn't in a hurry to get home, because without his girls home wasn't home.

Pelant played him. Played him like a cheap fiddle. Any kind of distress call received from Brennan or what was thought to be Brennan, Booth would act upon. And act Booth did. Straight to Pelant's house and kicked the living crap out of him.

With the action of course Booth was kicked off the investigation and Pelant being not a stupid man in the least knew that that would happen as well. Once Booth was taken care of pretty much it was easy to get Sweets kicked off the case as well as Brennan for obvious reasons. And the only way Pelant was able to get Caroline kicked off the case was that phony money transfer from Brennan's bank account to hers.

Pelant though he was good at understanding human behavior, he underestimated the Squint Squad. It would be human nature to protect their own, but instead the Jeffersonian team did it as business as usual. Any and all evidence that was found was turned over no matter how damning it looked for Dr. Brennan.

He underestimated Dr. Brennan too. No one would have thought that she would flee. Logic would have said stay and do the "right" thing. Either Pelant didn't study Max's character at all or just thought that he wouldn't be a threat, but Max was the one that got Brennan to flee. Presented her all the evidence to show her it was the logical thing to do, once Pelant had her in the computer system he could and would do anything he wanted to her to destroy her. Then there wouldn't be anything Booth, the Jeffersonian or anyone could do to save her.

Underestimation would be the down fall of this bastard.

Booth was done thinking about that bastard. Tomorrow he would think about Pelant and putting his ass away or a bullet to his brain whatever it would take to bring his family home. But now there was just one thing, actually two that were on his mind. His girls. His girls and that he couldn't protect them. That was his job, not Max's. He couldn't even do that. The one thing that he had promised Brennan that he would do, protect her at any cost and he couldn't even do that. So who knows how long time past, he didn't know and it didn't matter. He sat there on the steps of the church, crying, berating and cursing himself.

Finally, though Booth gingerly got up from the steps, picked up what was left of his family (Christine's empty car seat) and went to enter the church. He had no reason to go back to "their" home. Before he swung open the doors of the church, he stopped. Looked up to the sky and swore against all odds he would bring his family home.

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I know how I feel about the story but I would really like to know how you guys feel about the story. What I think about it doesn't matter, it's you the readers that matter and I hope you like it. I would really like the Feedback and again thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	29. If You Love Somebody Set Them Free

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this is shocking another chapter within 3 days. I am surprised myself actually. I digress. It isn't how I saw it though, but isn't that what I always tell you guys. This is the companion piece to "Against All Odds". If you haven't read "Against All Odds" it is Booth's POV of what happened in the Season 7 Finale. And this is Brennan's POV. Once again I do apologize that there hasn't been any updates lately of any of my stories. I just have come to a blank with all of them and for you the readers I do apologize for that. If this story looks familiar I also posted it as its own one shot.I would like to thank those who left feedback for Against All Odds, dharmamonkey, Quarterbreed, DWBBFan, yoshimi0701, bostonlegalgirl, and jsboneslover. Thanks Dancing Phalanges19 for adding Against All Odds to your story alerts and Lunnare for adding it to your favorites. I appreciate everyone that reads and likes it. Thanks again one and all. And enough of my yacking again. Enjoy! Hope you like my Brennan POV.

* * *

If You Love Somebody Set Them Free  
By Sting

Free, free set them free  
Free, free, set them free  
Free, free, set them free

If you need somebody  
Call my name  
If you want someone  
You can do the same  
If you want to keep something precious  
You got to lock it up and throw away the key  
If you want to hold onto your possession  
Don't even think about me

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

If it's a mirror you want  
Just look into my eyes  
Or a whipping boy  
Someone to despise  
Or a prisoner in the dark  
Tied up in chains you just can't see  
Or a beast in a gilded cage  
That's all some people ever want to be

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

You can't control an independent heart  
Can't tear the one you love apart  
Forever conditioned to believe that we can't live  
We can't live here and be happy with less  
So many riches  
So many souls  
With everything we see that we want to possess

If you need somebody  
Call my name  
If you want someone  
You can do the same  
If you want to keep something precious  
You got to lock it up and throw away the key  
You want to hold onto your possession  
Don't even think about me

If you love somebody  
If you love someone  
If you love somebody  
If you love someone, set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free  
Set them free

* * *

As she was driving away in Max's car she could hear Booth call out to her. Brennan didn't look back. She couldn't look back. If she would have she wouldn't have continued with her plan.

The night Mr. Nigel-Murray was murdered she made a promise, a promise that she would never run away again. She broke that promise. It broke her heart. Once they became a couple she made that promise to Booth as well, that she would stop running. She had to stop running she had someone else to think about, their daughter. Even though she wasn't running because she was scared, she was running to keep her family safe, but whatever the reason she was running and the promise was broken.

Max was right. He proved to her that fleeing was the most logical thing to do. Look what he did to Ethan. Ethan was in the system, now he was dead. If Pelant got Brennan into the system he could do whatever he wanted to, so the only logical thing to do was to flee. She thought about leaving Christine with Booth, but Booth needed to have his full attention on catching Pelant. And if he had to take care of her as well, that may give Pelant the upper hand. His family would need him at his full 100% to bring them back home to him.

Brennan couldn't tell him what she had planned because that would have compromised him. She loved Booth. She couldn't let him lose his job at the FBI. That was what he was. Sure, he was on suspension for beating up Pelant (which Pelant knew Booth would do, when he received that fake phone call), but she couldn't let him lose his job because of her. Not that they couldn't live off of her money, but she couldn't see Booth being Mr. Mom. He loved Christine to death but his male pride would get the better of him if she was the only one bringing home the paycheck. Just looked what happened when they were looking for a house. He needed them to be at least 50/50. She learned about Mr. Mom and the term during one of their Pop Culture movie nights before Christine was born.

The Pop Culture movie nights would be just one of the memories that would keep her going until Booth and the Squints could bring her and Christine back home. Because that is all she had right now were memories, as Max instructed she couldn't bring her cell or her computer or anything that could be used to track her.

As she continued to drive she couldn't stop thinking about Booth. She just hoped that Booth realizes how much she loved him to in essences set him free. She had been accused of murder before but now is different she had Booth and Christine to think about now not just herself. As she drove further it dawned on her that that is what Max and her mother had to do, they loved her and Russ and they set them free and since Max returned to his family it was meant to be. She had faith in Booth and the Jeffersonian Team that they would find the evidence to prove that Pelant was framing her and then too she could return.

She went to Christine's Christening because that was Max's plan for when she was going to flee. That wasn't the only reason she went though. Brennan went because of her love for Booth and her family. She wanted to show him that she loved him. You know that saying, "actions speak louder than words", she wanted, no she needed to show him how much she loved him. And just to make sure Booth knew, before he went to get the car and Max pulled up with his. She told him, she loved him and they weren't just together because of Christine. They kissed and that kiss would have to last her until who knows how long. To the memory of that typically goofy, Boothy smile that he only reserves for her when he left her on the sidewalk to knowing the devastation that she left him with as she drove away.

It broke her heart metaphoric or not. As the tears rolled down her chin, she had to be strong. She had to set him free to save him from her, like that night in front of the Hoover she set him free. She wiped the few tears that were still left on her cheek and continued driving to meet Max at their rendezvous point. But unlike that night, she would return to him. Because this time she wasn't running away out of fear of her feelings, she was running away to save them all.

**Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I know how I feel about the story but I would really like to know how you guys feel about the story. What I think about it doesn't matter, it's you the readers that matter and I hope you like it. I would really like the Feedback and again thanks for reading. HAPPY READING! And Enjoy!**


	30. Angel Eyes

**Disclosure:** As always I do not own BONES or the song. I don't not profit from my little writings, not like anyone would pay me. Haha. I just Booth and Brennan and so lucky that Hart & Co. brought them to us and that FOX has kept them around for 8 great seasons. I hope we get many, many more.

**Author's Note:** For all my loyal followers, I do apologize that I don't update as much you guys deserve. That is one of my things that I am truly sorry about. I am going to try harder. For new readers, I hope you like what you read and stay with me. One last thing, this song I choose I don't really like, never have, but I heard it again at work and it has been an ear worm in my head. The lyrics just make me think of Booth and his insecurities. The song is Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey and I retrieved the lyrics from , so if the lyrics are wrong I apologize in advance.

* * *

Once again he was at these things that he hated. He hated dressing up in the monkey suit, hated having to be in the room with all these "hoity-toits", but the one thing he didn't hate was being with her, his "partner". He always went to these things with her and she hated them as much as he did, but not for the same reasons. She usually always had to speak and socialize with the donors. At least the Jeffersonian only had these things only once, twice a year at most.

So while Booth was sitting at their table waiting for Brennan to return from the podium, which sometimes took awhile because this one, that one and another donor, egg-head or whomever would stop her for small talk. It gave him time to daydream or reminisce while waiting for her return. He always paid attention and listened when she spoke even though most of it went over his head.

As he was sitting there, he thought about what he always thought about. He thought about HER. Being at these kind of events always made him think about his insecurities and how in the world someone like her was ever interesting and loved someone like him. Neither one of them came from money but as she puts it, "She would never have to ride in coach again." Even though he is a very successful Special Agent FBI guy, he would always have to fly coach. Why did she choose him? Something like that was always in the back of his mind. She could be with some doctor or rich guy or even someone just as smart as herself. But she was with him, Seeley Joseph Booth, just a Special Agent for the FBI. He grabbed his Scotch from the table and took a big enough swig that he finished it. Booth thanked his lucky stars every morning and every night that he had the woman of his dreams, to have her love, to have it all with her. He was just about to get up to get another Scotch and the rest of his insecurities out of head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and the last of the insecurities swimming around in his head all disappeared when he looked up and those blue eyes look down at him, placing another Scotch in front of him.

Looking into her eyes, he knew all he needed to know. The way they twinkled just for him was the answer that always brought him back to earth and why she WAS with him. When their eyes locked, everyone and everything disappeared, it was just them. It was just another one of those things that happened with them, even from the beginning. Though most of the time it happened in the presence of Sweets, only they existed, everyone else just disappeared.

Before Brennan went to sit, Booth had the urge to dance with her. Whether there was music or not he wanted her in his arms. Without a word, he rose from his seat, took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His hands wrapped around to his favorite spot for years, the small of her back and hers wrapped around automatically to his neck. They started to sway. No longer did they dance like they did at her high school reunion. There was no need to. Their stars had finally all aligned.

While they were there swaying, Booth leaned his lips to her ear. He started singing.

"Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight  
And every guy has got you in his sight  
What you're doin' with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance  
Across the crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream  
'Cuz she's the best thing that ever happened to  
All you fellows, you can look all you like  
But this girl you see, she's leaving here  
With me tonight

There's just one more thing I need to know  
If this is love, why does it scare me so?  
Must be something only you can see  
'Cuz girl, I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do, what did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?"

It may have been the song that was playing or just the song that they heard in their own little world.

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: This story didn't turn out how I saw it initially. I am hoping to have my writing mojo happen on a more regular basis. All phalanges crossed anyhow. Well in the end this story ended up as a free writing where I tried not to over think things. I hope you guys like it.

Thanks for reading and leave me some love in the form of a review.


	31. You Showed Me

**Disclosure:** As always I do not own BONES or the song. I don't not profit from my little writings, not like anyone would pay me. Haha. I just Booth and Brennan and so lucky that Hart & Co. brought them to us and that FOX has kept them around for 8 great seasons. I hope we get many, many more.

**Author's Note:** For all my loyal followers, I do apologize that I don't update as much you guys deserve. That is one of my things that I am truly sorry about. I am going to try harder. For new readers, I hope you like what you read and stay with me. Here is another free writing story to get my mojo flowing or at least I hope. And I hope you guys enjoy it. This song, You Showed Me is from the 60's. It is a good song I think. If you guys want to hear it check it out on YouTube.

* * *

You Showed Me  
By The Turtles

You showed me how to do  
Exactly what you do  
How I fell in love with you  
Oh, oh, oh it's true  
Oh I love you

You showed me how to say  
Exactly what you say  
In that very special way  
Oh, oh, oh it's true  
You fell for me too

And when I tried it  
I could see you fall  
And I decided  
It's not a trip at all

You taught it to me too  
Exactly what you do  
And now you love me too  
Oh, oh, oh it's true  
We're in love we too

Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We're in love we two  
We two

You showed me how to do  
Exactly what you do  
How I fell in love with you  
You

Showed me how to say  
Exactly what you say  
In that very special way  
You

Taught it to me too  
Exactly what you do  
And now you love me too  
Now you love me too

* * *

Brennan couldn't figure out when it actually happened but whenever it was it was all due to Booth. He loved her from the start. He loved her even when the outcome looked bleak. Booth never had stopped loving her even though for a brief time it might have seemed that he had. He had to even "leave" her, but he just had to put some distance between his feelings even though he really couldn't do it.

Brennan felt an emptiness being away from Booth. Even at that point she was unwilling to term it as love. Love to her was still an idiot. She suppressed whatever feelings she felt about Booth. If this was love she didn't like it one bit. Finally she just compartmentalized the feelings whatever they may be about Booth, good or bad. She just had to think about him as a friend and partner. No more, no less.

Seven years of compiling data, seven years of proof, seven long years to get to this. Despite Brennan's steep learning curve, it took her longer than normal for her to process all the data. Finally, though in the end she realized what he did all along.

Now, because of him she could accept being loved, being loved by him. She always had loved him. She could show, feel and expressed it now. She loved Seeley Joseph Booth, always had and always will. He SHOWED her that.

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: I'm trying these free writings for Lyrical Summaries for a bit to see if it gets me to flow or at least keep the muse active. I hope you guys like these types of writings.

**Thanks for reading and leave me some love in the form of a review.**


	32. Smile

**Disclosure:** As always I do not own BONES or the song. I don't not profit from my little writings, not like anyone would pay me. Haha. I just Booth and Brennan and so lucky that Hart & Co. brought them to us and that FOX has kept them around for 8 great seasons. I hope we get many, many more.

**Author's Note:** Welcome Readers! Just one thing for new readers, Lyrical Summaries are all pretty much one shots. One song more times than not has nothing to do with the previous chapter so if you like reading completed stories, each chapter is a complete story. I keep this as a running story just because I rather have 1 on going thread that a bunch of completed little chapters. Hope this doesn't discourage you from reading though.

This is another song that let's just say it wouldn't be found on my iPod. I don't really dislike it but it isn't something that I would keep on the radio if it was on. But it is a song that makes me think of a guy that I have this crush on, every time I would see him he would make me smile. Now that I don't see him anymore it is kind of sad. But anyhow, this song was on a couple of days ago and I thought of Booth and Brennan. I had something bouncing in my head the last 3 days but of course when I went to type it, my muse decided that it was time for her to take off to places unknown. So this is another free-writing exercise (for lack of a better word). **One last thing if you haven't seen the promos for Season 8. You might want to read this after September 17****th****. I don't consider things in this spoilers but what I may consider a spoiler and what someone else does could be two different things. And I don't want to make anyone mad. **

I hope you guys enjoy it. If the lyrics are wrong, I apologize. I got them from . Happy Reading!

* * *

Smile  
By Uncle Kracker

You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side  
Of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where  
You send me, lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah, it's okay  
And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like  
A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile

* * *

From the first time he saw her that day lecturing at American University, she made him smile. One of those kinds that stretched from ear to ear, it must have been the hopeless romantic in him that believed in love at first sight.

It didn't matter. From the littlest thing she had that effect on him, even if it was something that aggravated him. The eight years he had known her, she was the only one to make him feel like that, like a child on Christmas morning, always. From her chestnut hair, to those crystal blue eyes, their little bickering episodes to their silent conversations, to the lack of her pop culture (which he found adorably cute), to how she could read bones everything, just everything about her, this woman made him smile, inside and out.

Even in their darkness time of their partnership/friendship, Bones could make Booth smile. Not that at the time he could or wanted to believe or accept it. The time in front of the Hoover or even with his brief time with Hannah and the hardest time when Bones finally admitted the mistake she made outside the Hoover that night. Her telling him that she did make a mistake about them it DID make him smile on the inside (granted the timing wasn't the greatest or maybe it was). But Booth knew he finally knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. At the time though, he couldn't just drop Hannah like a hot potato just because the love of his life finally came to terms that she loved him as well. So, on Sweets' great advice or not great advice depending on how one looks at it in the grand scheme of things, Booth proposed to Hannah. Deep down he really knew that Hannah would say NO and that is why he did it, an easy way out per say, a stupid way but a way out nonetheless. There was only one person he wanted to truly spend the rest of his life with and she wasn't blonde, green eyed. She was chestnut, blue eyed like the sea and the standard to all others.

When all stars aligned on that terrible night of Mr. Nigel-Murray's death a smile was hard to come by but it was still there deeply hidden. Then the night that Michael was born Booth had nothing but a perma-grin. Bones, his Bones made him the happiness man alive, not that them being a couple on the down low didn't make him happy as it was. She told him he was going to be a father again. A father to her child, by the RIGHT way and not the way they discussed a couple of years before when he had his tumor.

He got to wake up with her each morning and fall asleep with her in his arms each night. Why wouldn't he have a perma-grin? She was carrying their prodigy (as Bones sometimes called their child). Life couldn't get better than that. From finding a house for them to share and watching how Bones' eyes sparkled and lit up when Booth showed her it, to birthing their daughter in the stable, he never had a reason not to smile. It was all too good to be true. He was just waiting for the time for the rug to be pulled out from under him.

Now it had been 4 months, 4 days and 7 hours (but who's counting) since the day that the rug was pulled out from under Booth's feet. 4 months, 4 days and 7 hours since there were no more smiles left. There was barely anything left. The spring day was no different then any other day and working on the Pelant case, even if Pelant was trying to frame Bones. They had both been suspects in cases before no big deal. Bones agreed to go to Christine's baptism. His smile radiated the room when she said she would go. Outside the church she told him she loved him and wasn't just with him because of Christine. What could be wrong with this day? Then he went to get the car. Someone pulled the spark plugs wires out and when he went back to where his girls were standing just a moment before. They were GONE!

Booth had not smiled since then. He barely did anything since then. Just enough to get him by so he could bring his girls home, he had to prove that Pelant framed Bones. She couldn't go in the system, unlike all the other times they had been suspects the people trying to frame them were not computer genius like Pelant. Once she was taken in, she would be as good as dead and if that happened he might as well die as well.

4 months, 4 days, 7 hours and now 47 minutes might not be that long for most people but for Booth that was an eternity. But FINALLY Booth's eternity of darkness was just about to end. The Team got the evidence they needed to prove that Bones did not kill Ethan. The arrest warrant was dropped and Bones could finally come out of hiding.

Then after all this time was waiting was over. 4 months, 4 days, 7 hours and 47 minutes at 4:47pm there were his girls. The smile that had been gone for way too long, almost long forgotten was back and glued to his face. The only ones that could have that strong of an affect on him were back. Besides the smile, the tears started to flow just like the first night they were gone, but now, but now these were tears of ultimate joy and the world was right side up again. She was the one the only one that could ever make him SMILE.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Well I hoped you liked it or at least won't throw rotten tomatoes at me. Once again it didn't turn out how I saw it initially. But you hear that from me a lot don't you. If you have seen the promos you know Booth said the girls have been got for 3 months. I changed it up to 4 since the season 7 finale was May 14th and September 14th is 4 months and to make the 447 reference work. The 4 days would make it September 17th (Season 8 Premiere).

Please review. Maybe my muse will come back from Timbuktu or where ever she may be. Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
